Remember
by krazieevilchic
Summary: Link has to go off and save this distant land. He has to leave Zelda behind. A few months later a suitor appears to marry Zelda and claims that Link is dead. On the day of Zelda's wedding a woman appears claiming to be a friend of Link's.
1. Zeldas' Nightmare

**Snickers evily' Hey people! If you ever looked at the first chappie to my other LoZ fanfic then you know that I'm crazy (hence the name) But I'm going to be more serious and less stupidly high on this one! So it's a very tragic love story between Link and Zelda- something happens, but I'm too bored from lack of sugar to remember. Anyway, I just want to reassure you all that it's okay if your fanfic characters talk to you (Right?) and now, on the the fic. Remember I dont own Legend of Zelda (but they'd have to pay me a lot to use this story as a game!) and this takes place after Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time. 'Cause Link is much cooler in this game. **

**Zelda's Nightmares**

The moon shone brightly, light illuminating the face of a young man. He could only be twenty years old at the most. His green tunic blew erratically in the wind. A statuesque girl stood behind him, surreptitiously observing his movements as they stood outside the gates in Hyrule field. Her long white and purple dress rustled like leaves in the wind. The man turned and faced her. "Link..." she whispered gently, hesitantly. Her voice had quivered and tears welled in her beautifully clear eyes. They looked like the sparkling waters of Lake Hylia. She ran and embraced him, buried her head in his strong chest. He put his arms around her in a comforting way, gently rubbing her back. He didn't want to let her go, he wanted to stay beside her.

He lifted her chin and dried the tears that had streamed down her face. He moved in gently and pressed his lips against hers. "When will you be back, my love?" she asked concern accidentally seeping into her voice. So much for remaining stoic.

"Soon." Link replied, hesitated, then- "Hopefully." Zelda's heart sank

"You will come back to me, won't you?" she asked, leaning her head back on his chest. She listened to the steady beating of his heart.

Link smiled faintly. "C'mon, Zel, you should know already. Know that as long as the sun burns brightly in the sky above Hyrule, and the earth remains solid beneath our feet, I will always love you." He took at her.

She didn't smile, or grin. If anything, she looked more solemn. "Please...just say it. I need to hear you say it." Zelda looked at her betrothed.

Link heard the note of desperation in her voice. Trying to lighten the mood, he chuckled softly. "Okay then." His grin was barely discernible in the twilight. "As long as you shall wait for me, as long as you shall not betray my love, then I will return to you." She smiled and kissed him gently once more.

Suddenly a horse whinnied, and a blue orb of light flashed into being beside beside them. "Hey! Listen! He-" the blue orb called.

"Yes, Navi?" he interrupted her before she could continue, still holding Zeldas' waist.

"Hey! Listen!" she said once more anyway. "The sooner we leave the sooner we can return! Hurry up! We must leave!" Navi urged, an undercurrent of annoyance detectable in her voice. Link sighed, but saw the sense in her words. He mounted his horse, Epona, and turned his gaze to Zelda. He smiled and waved. She blew a kiss at him. His grin broadened. He clicked his tongue three times and away Epona galloped.

"Be safe, my love. You have my heart" Zelda whispered to the wind.

Suddenly, the scene dissolved into a swirl of lights and colors. It looked like days were passing. She saw people moving and talking. Flowers were blooming, trees growing, dying, and suddenly it stopped. The field before her eyes was now a garden inside the royal palace. She dropped to her knees, a little disconcerted, and smiled. She felt the petals of the delicate flowers infront of her. Everything was peaceful. Suddenly, a Sheikah woman appeared before her.

"Hello Impa, my dear friend", Zelda said happily. There had been no word from Link, she could tell without asking. Yet she told herself to remain optimistic. He'd come back to her soon and till then she'd wait.

"Your highness," Impa said with a bow. "I have some unfortunate news." Zelda looked up. What could be so bad that it disturbed Impa this badly? Her voice sounded troubled. "A new suitor has arrived."

Zelda smiled. "Persistent, aren't they? But it is nothing to be upset over! I shall tell him what I tell every other suitor, that my betrothed is a legendary warrior. Or maybe that..."

"Princess!" Impa interrupted. Zelda was confused. Usually Impa liked the way that she was able to scare suitors out of town. According to her it was 'Entertaining'. But now tears formed in the strong woman's eyes. "That is not the bad news. The suitor brought with him news of Link-"

Zelda clapped her hands together, missing the possible implications. "That is wonderful news. Did Link talk of me? I wonder where he is? Is he coming back soon? Did he-" Then Something in the Sheikahs' eyes stopped her.

Impa shook her head, and seemed to mentally steady herself. "Princess, I'm sorry, but... the Hero of Time is dead."

Zelda was so shocked she felt her heart skip at least two beats. She clutched the skin at the base of her neck, and felt her breath catch in her throat. She looked up at the sky and the sun was still there. Why was the sun still there? Then a thought struck her. It wasn't true, beccause it simply was impossible. It couldn't happen. "That is impossible! Take me to this liar!" Zelda ordered. She stood up and strode to the palace. She was led out to the palace throne room. She saw the suitor watching her. She turned her nose in the air. He wasn't bad looking, but there was something about him she didn't like. She turned abruptly, her blonde hair flipping violently. "Tell me everything!" she said without introduction or salutation. She folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well, your highness. A young Hylian man came to my land to fight the Evil Empress. No one was thought to be a match for her guards, but he dispatched them quickly and easily. But we made a critical msitake- we thought the empress to be laid defenseless. But she had a powerful magic at her disposal. Even as your hero dealt a fatal thrust, she cast a magic too Darke to mention here-" The man shuddered, then collected himself. "The Empress lay dead, and he had only seconds to live. I rushed to his aid but there was nothing I could do. His last words were 'Forgive me, my love'. The suitor then reached inside his cloak and pulled out a tunic. It looked identical to Link's, but it was bloodstained and torn. "No..." Zelda whispered rushing forward. She grabbed the tunic, and collapsed to her knees. Tears welled in her eyes. She winced, imagining his pain. Despite her best efforts, the tears welled over and began to roll down her pale cheeks. She lost all feeling in her body, and fell prone. The air around her suddenly turned frigid. "Nooooo!" she screamed hoping that he, her lover could heare her. She needed saving, but he wasn't there to save her.

Zelda's eyes snapped open. She bolted upright into a sitting position. She clutched her sheets in her right hand and held them to her chest. She was panting hard, and had broken out in a cold sweat. "Why does this nightmare plague me?" She waited, staring into the darkness, hoping for a response. She heard the door knob turn. She looked at the mahogany wood door. She waited patiently as the door opened, hand on the jeweled daggar always kept under her pillow.

Impa walked in holding a lantern. "Princess Zelda, what is wrong? I heard you scream from down in the servants quarters."

Zelda leaned back against her large bed's backboard. "Oh Impa" she sighed. "The nightmare plagued me again, and tonight of all nights on the eve of my wedding."

In a vain attempt to distract Zelda, Impa smiled and said, "Oh, and what a splendid wedding it shall be! The food, the music- And you shall look glorious in your gown!"

Zelda looked at the four walls that surrounded her, not hearing. 'These walls hold many memories,' she thought. Link had sat here with her on many occassions. 'How sad it is that I am to have the happiest day of my life, the day that I wed, on the anniversary of his death,' she mused sadly. She felt cold again, though she was covered with blankets. 'If Link were here, his embrace would warm me...' she sighed again. What point was there is thinking of such things that would neevr come to pass?

"Princess, I think that you should get your rest. You'll need strength for tomorrows festivites." Impa said gently, placing a comforting, weathered hand on Zelda's shoulder. Zelda looked at the hand. It had seen many battles...as many, if not more, than had- She shook herself. Worried by the lack of response, Impa added, "And if need be I will stay up with you all night."

Zelda smiled. "Thank you, Impa. You really do spoil me. You truly are a great friend." And with that, Zelda returned to her slumber.

Although it was not quite as peaceful as she would have liked.


	2. Wedding Ceremony

**Hey everyone whose reading this and if you are I love you guys! Please review cause it assures me that people would actually care if I deleted this fic. I really have nothing else to say except thanks to everyone who took the time to review. If you gave me any comments then I'll totally take them cause my friend doesn't review when he reads any of my stuff! So on with the fanfiction!**

**Wedding Ceremony**

The morning sun entered through the window. Zelda's clear blue eyes fluttered gently open. She yawned casually and stretched. Impa was in her room with her. "Good morning sunshine! Today is your wedding" the sheikah woman said pulling open the blinds revealing the bustling crowds and the magnificent sunshine that filled the castle courtyard.

"I know..." Zelda said with a fake smile. She thought of last night and how she slept. The poor girl had been trobled by her dream. After the nightmare all she could do was sit and think of Link. How he saved her life everytime she needed it. How he made her laugh and his laugh was full and pure. How his smile brightened up the gloomiest day. How his hair looked when the sun touched it, illuminating its golden shine...'No' she thought sternly to herself. 'He is dead, and you know the dead shall never walk again. I must move on and today will finalize that movement.' She sat upright. Impa walked infront of her bed to the big chester drawers, and cupboard which lay in Zelda's sight. Impa pulled both the doors open. Hanging there alone on the back of the door was a gown. A long, beautiful flowing gown. The pure pearly white tube dress had disconnected arms and was topped with gold embroidery along the edges. It gleamed like the moon itself.

"Beautiful is it not?" Impa said proudly. "Now my princess stand so you may be dressed your wedding shall comence when you arrive downstairs." Zelda rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She stood. Impa handed her pantyhose, a petti-coat, and a corset. Zelda walked behind her opaque changing board. She stripped her body of her silky night gown and pulled the corset over her head. The uncomfortable material restricted her breathing but she was used to it. She started working on putting on her pantyhose. "What a fine husband you shall have!" Impa called. Zelda thought of him. Lord Dublin from the west. The same man who had delivered the news that brought her to this day. "Lord Dublin is honest and loyal! It is a good thing that Link died when he did or you would never have met sucha perfect man!" Impa said without thinkning. Zelda'sbody stopped moving. Her eyes widend with sorrow. Lord Dublin was only a fragment of her perfect man, cause no person living in this realm could have been as perfect as Link. Impa realized her fatal mistake. "Oh princess..." she gasped. "Princess please forgive me! I did not mean it! I to grieve for his soul! I too cared for him as though he were my brother." A tear rolled down Zelda's cheek, it stained her petti-coat. "No Impa." she said drying her eyes. "You are right" she said walking out. "I should forget about that worrysome Link and concentrate on my future with Dublin. If I am lucky the godesses shall bless us quickly with children." Zelda thought about what her children would look like alot many months ago. She had always imagined her family as her and Link with a few children. 'But now...' she sighed thinking to herself. Her children would have the greasy black hair of their father and his square like build too. But they shall carry noble blood from her side that would pretty much be all that they had from her.

Impa jumped up. "Her princess let me help you with your dressings." Zelda smiled sweetly and nodded at her good friend. Impa, always there for her in times of need. Impa lightly grabbede the dress. She slipped it over Zelda's head. She slipped the arm peices over Zelda's beautiful silky smooth arms. Zelda stood still as Impa rushed around fixing wirnkles and attaching the flowing train to the back ofher dress. "Sit princess so I may do your hair." Impa whispered lightly in her ear. Zelda let her body drop gracefully onto a cushiony chair. Impa began combing her hair pulling the comb back through the blond mess. Slowly the knots came out and her hair lay straight yet vomluminous. She preceded to grab what were once Zelda's long bangs and braided thenm tightly. She pulled the newly formed braids around the princess' head and tied them in a half ponytail. "You look gorgeous your lover is a lucky man." Impa said. "Come your bridal procession shan't be kept waiting much longer."

Zelda rose thinking of what Impa said. 'More like he **_was _**a lucky man' she thought. She scoffed at the thought of the two she cared for in her life beside each other. There was still something about Link that drew her to him. Something that wanted to make her hold him close and never let go. Something...something...but what? Zelda stood at the entrance of the hallway to the courtyard. Trumpets sounded in her arrival and the organ started to play. Young girls in floral dresses ran down the aisles ahead of her sprinkling cherry blossoms in all directions. She looked at the crowd of people attending the wedding. All of Hyrule starred at her and marveled at her dress. She made her way to the front. She looked at Dublin he smiled. She closed her eyes and when she opened them Dublin was gone, in his place stood Link. Still smiling as he had that day they parted. Suddenly he was gone again. The greasy haired man infront of her again. "Dearly beloved." the pastor started. "We are gathered here today to join the souls of these two lovers..." he continued on with their commitments. Zelda listened intently. she wanted to agree full heartedly to all this but she knew she wouldn't love the man infront of her with all her heart. Because the largest fragment of it still belonged to Link.

Sound came back to Zelda but not just any sound, a voice. A voice calling out. "I do" it said cheerfully and proudly. She looked around her. The pastor looked at her she nodded in agreement. "I...I...I do..." she stuttered. The pastor smiled at her nerves. She was truly human. The old man looked around the crowd and spoke to the people. "Then is there any being present at this joyous celebration of unity which objects to the new life which this couple hopes to start.? If so speak now or forever hold your peace." The crowd was silent and Zelda sighed. No one would save her. This was it, today was the day that she let Link go.

"I object" a feminine voice said coming from the sky. The crowd looked around. "May thee who spoke grace us with thine face or must we know only the voice of our hearts destroyers?" Dublin called. He looked as though he were about to draw a sword and strike down the speaker. He held Zelda's hand tightly, she realized that it was clamly with rage. Suddenly a golden cloud floated down into the middle of the aisle. "Twas I who spoke against this unity" the voice called again. A girl popped up and sat crossed legged on the fluffy collection of air. How she never fell was a mystery. Whispers spread through the pews. The girl looked around. She couldn't have been more then Zelda's age. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun which fit nicely at the back of her head. She wore an amazing white top, with boning down it accentuating her mid sized bust. Her jean like skirt was worn over brown tights, although she looked very feminine she had this air of power around her.

The priest looked at her. "My child, why pray tell do object to what the goddesses have brought together." he asked calmly.

The girl looked at him annoyed. "Okay first of all the goddesses hate this pairing. Secondly I'm here to speak to, or expose the truth to the princess of time and destiny. But for my own pleasure, I like to only give vague hints." The girl smiled. Zelda was a little annoyed at this remark. How dare this woman claim firstly that she knew the goddesses and secondly imply that she had been lied too! "And what be your clue!" Zelda screamed her voice sterner than that which she had ever used before. The girl on the cloud chuckled. "Of course your highness but I shall say this only once so pay close attention:

Remember the one who sat her beside you,

Before the day which your world came apart.

Remeber the one who loved you, to guide you,

How his touch gave your life a new start.

Remember the one whose hair appeared golden,

When kissed gently by the setting sun.

Remember the one whose smile never faded,

Even when the long day was done.

Remember the one with the muscular arms,

Who kept you tight in his embrace.

Remember the one with whose wit and whose charms,

Seemed to stop your heart in it's place.

Remember the one whom you can't live without,

To whose heart doth you hold the key.

Remember the one whom you want to hold tight,

For that boy, your true lover he still be."

The girl took in a deep breath and looked at Zelda.

"I haven't the faintest idea what she's talking about do you my darling?" Dublin asked casually. Images of Link from that last night flashed before her eyes. His smile, his hug, and his most passionate kisses they were always the most meaningful kisses in her life. She never knew that she could love someone so wholely. Zelda approached the girl on the cloud who now lay on her stomach. "What doth you know about him?" Zelda asked. The girl still kept that smile across her face. "Princess I'd rather not talk about it with so many watching. I must return to my current residence, but you shall know where to find me when the time is right." And with that the cloud was off. It headed off high into the sky, floating away towards the east. In the direction that Link last travelled.

Now it was quiet again. Dublin laughed. "Now that the crarkpot is gone may we continue with the festivites?" The guests nodded. "Okay then..." the preist started. "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you..." "Stop!" Zelda cried at the last minute. She looked at Dublin. "I can't marry you when my heart belongs to him." she said. She slipped off the engagement ring on her finger and placed it in his hand. He was in complete shock. "Honey you are not seriously contemplating her words?" he asked. "I am. And I must go..."she said. With that she ran not away but to her room. She sat there on her bed and lay face up in the blankets. Impa rushed in. "What now princess?" Impa asked. Zelda looked at her attendant and her best friend. "You know very well what I am to do!" Princess Zelda whispered loudly. She got up and ran to her book shelf. She found the most normal book and shifted it's position. The bookcase opened itself up revealing a secret compartment. In this compartment was an untouched costume. The costume of a sheikah male. "Time for Sheik to escape the castle and find his missing friend"


	3. Links' Nightmare

_**Yeah! Once again I got reviews! Thanks to everyone who did! Everyone has the same complaint about the spacing though so thanks to all the people who tried to drive it into my thick skull and those who spelled it out for me I will accomplish my goal! I hope...sigh...Anyway I'm happy that you people think it's good but I'm going to stop using the ye's and all the old english unless you people can put up with me using it like really infrequently (I feel really stupi dright now!) And lastly is it okay to hear fanfiction character voices in your head? Cause for like the last few days I had this pulsing headache and then I like totally heard a conversation between 5 people and they were talking to me! I know I sound like a pyscho but bear with me...**_

_**So sadly I don't own Legend of Zelda but if I did I'd show off to all my friends and they'd all be either like screw you or wow you own Legend of Zelda copyrights! You're soo awesome!**_

**Link's Nightmare**

Link stood up tall and wiped the sweat off his face. 'There now I can go home!' he thought. He stuck the master sword securley into the ground and leaned on it. He was hot but the tears in his tunic let air to blow against his body. A blue orb sprung out from buzzing around, more like cowering inside Link's hat from during the battle. Navi floated around the body of Marikasai the Evil Emperess.

"You totally kicked butt out there Link! Zelda will be so proud and happy when she sees you!" Navi yelled now buzzing around his head.

A huge grin spread across Link's face at the thought of his beloved girlfriend welcoming him home with open arms. He gave a thumbs up to his little blue fairy.

"Then let's get moving!" he said cheerfully.

Link's smile could never fade now. He looked at the blue warp portal infront of him. He picked up the master sword and sheathed it. He casually walked into the light. The world around him spun familiarly like it had done so many times ago back in Hyrule. An instant had seemed to go by and he was plopped down infront of the Dark Castle. A man waited for him beside Epona. The man was small in muscle weight, yet had a square build, his hair was greasy. He shuffled forward towards Link. They small sly eyes of the man met Link's large and caring ones.

"How was the battle? You defeated the Evil Emperess did you not?" he asked.

Link smiled cheekily. "Dublin my good man," Link started his voice starting out small. "Victory is that of the people!" he ended up shouting loud and clear.

Dublin smiled shyly. "So what are you going to do now?" Dublin asked, his own secret intentions in mind.

Link thought about it for awhile. He scrunched his nose and mouth to one side of his face. "I guess..." he started. "I'll probably head back to Hyrule" Dublin's face lit up in excitement. "I have a girlfriend I need to see back there. I long for her embrace, and sweet kisses."

"So would you mind escorting me there?" he asked Link.

Link's eyes widend. "Never would I mind less! Infact I feel very interested in which woman you shall fancy!" The boys laughed for a while and mounted their horses. This was the start of their return journey and the start of the fall of a great love.

"So tell me more about her" Link asked Dublin. He was very interested in the subject. Only about an hour had past, the two trotted away casually on their horses towards Hyrule Castle Town.

"Oh she is truely amazing!" Dublin started. "She has beauty like that of a goddess and she has the wit of that to match." He sighed at the thought of her. Link was now aweing at her thought. She sounded almost to match the beauty of his own love. He wondered of this woman's name.

"What is her name?" Link finally asked.

Dublin smiled widely. "Zelda..." he said dreamily. "Wonderful is it not" he ended.

Link held Epona's reigns tightly in one hand to keep control. He had to clap a hand to his mouth to stop it from looking like he was having an insanity problem. Unfortunately the laughter he was holding in was exposed by Navi.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Navi called, unable to control her laughing she shoved herself inside Link's hat. She shook uncontrolably. The tickling of his hair caused Link the urge to laugh untill he could burst. With out any notice he let it out. Dublin looked confusingly at his companion.

"What is so funny?" he asked trying to sound casual although he badly wanted to know. "If it is a joke then I should like to laugh with you." Link continued to laugh. He laughed so hard that tears poured down his chiseled face and soft skin. He clutched his stomach. He tried to take in a deep breath and control himself. He wiped his eyes dry and looked at his travelling partner.

"Well..." he started voice shaking. "There is two problems with your suiting"

Dublin was shocked. His plans for courtship hadn't begun and already he was fumbling at each point. "Please tell me what is wrong." he asked hopefully. "I want to fix any wrong I make for my love. I must have her at **_any _**cost!" He was eager to please and really looked as though he would do anything to get his way.

Link wondered how to break to him the news. "Well..." he started planning to beat around the bush. "Zelda has a way of scarrying off suitors..."

Dublin interuptted him. "I am not so easily dettered from my goals, and quests" The small man looked proud thinking that was his only problem.

Link shook his head. "No she has problems with all suitors except for the one that she is dating right now..." he looked at the dirt road infront of him.

Dublin's heart split, his face darkened with depression. "By whom...by whom was my heart shattered!" he called.

Link searched for forgiveness with the shy smile that he always used. "Me..." he avoided the gaze of Dublin. The world went quiet and the time stood still. "Are we okay?" Link stated. "I mean it suddenly got quiet" he whispered.

Dublin shook himself out of the stillness. His stomach was churning with many feelings. Anger. Hatred. Betrayal. He couldn't believe that the boy whom he thought was his friend, amigo, compadre, ami, had brought him such pain. He had to format a sly and inconspicous plan, but how... Suddenly a cloud zoomed by. It stopped a little forward from them then reversed. Epona reared in fear. The cloud came closer, closer closer, then...

"Hi ya Link!" a feminine voice called from on the cloud. Epona calmed and Link looked at the cloud with a broad smile. It felt good for him in this uncomforatbleness to see a friend. Dublin screamed at the thing which he thought was a talking cloud.

"Relax!" Link shouted. "Dublin this is my friend Dinoraryu." Link held his hand out pointing to the cloud. Dublin focused in and sae a girl sitting on the cloud. Navi zoomed out of Link's hat.

"Dinoraryu! Really!" she called. The blue orb flew straight at the cloud. Dinoraryu opened her arms wide and awaited the embrace of the small fairy. Navi zoomed and crashed into her chest.

"Link" Dinoraryu said slowly stroking the fairy. She seemed sad at first but then a small smile crept across her face. "You are summoned by the goddesses to Les Points des Dieux" she finished.

Link sighed. 'Damn' he thought. Although he didn't want to go he knew that he must not disobey the goddesses. He looked at Dublin. "Hey Dublin!" he called. "Continue to Hyrule with out me." He thought of Zelda with disappointment. Dublin saw his chance. He smiled slyly, and nodded. Link thought of how he could deliver a message to Zelda. He poked his finger through a whole in his torn up tunic. He pulled it off over his head, revealing his abs glistening in the sunlight from the sweat of his last battle. "Give this to Zel kay. Tell her I got delayed ask her to get it fixed and say I'll be back for it. It is my favourite tunic"

"Of course." Dublin ended taking off. He knew his way. Not as well as Link but safe enough to be able to travel quickly.

"Then it's settled." Dinoraryu said. Navi rushed back to Link and Dinoraryu grabbed Epona's reigns. She turned the horse around and it started to canter off in the direction of a large chain of mountains. A second seemed to pass and Link was back in Hyrule Town Market. The street was crowded with villagers shopping at all the stalls. No one seemed to recognize him with out his signature green tunic. 'Oh well' he thought. He would get it back when he saw Zelda, and her golden hair and clear blue eyes, he soft fair skin. He smiled.

"I'm excited to see Zelda!" Navi called.

"Me too." Link replied.

"Then let's hurry to the castle gate!" Navi screamed taking off like a ball of zipping light. Link rushed off after her. He stopped at the great grey castle gate.

"Open the gate" Link commanded the gaurd. Aparrently he was new because he didn't seem to recognize 'The Hero of Time' either. "I need to see Princess Zelda immeadiately." Link finished his sentence.

The guard laughed a deep full laugh. "She's not here right now." he replied.

Link was confused. "Can you tell me where to find her?" he asked. He knew that she would be happy to see him after the long months spent apart.

"I'm afraid she wouldn't want you ruining her date." he called. Link's heart sank. He was filled now with rage. He had only been gone for a few months and she already was cheating on him! He demanded to give her a peice of his mind and what a peice she would get. But then maybe she just thought something happend or maybe it was another suitor she was rejecting. He smiled he would just find out the name of this guy and rush to Zelda's rescue. "They are a cute couple, she and Lord Dublin." the guard continued seemingly talking to himself.

Link thought. He knew that name. Dublin...it seemed as though from a dream, or a vague clouded memory. Then it came to him. Could it be the same Dublin he met long ago. The tiny man with greasy black hair and the sly smile? He shook his head it seemed impossible Dublin swore he would never betray a friend unless...Link recalled their last discussion before he left. He rushed out of the Town's gate.

"Link I'm so sorry" Navi whispered in soft support to her friend.

"It's okay" Link called. 'I'll go to Les Points des Dieux and stay with Dinoraryu for a while.' He called Epona. She ran and he mounted her. "Heeyah!" he called kicking her sides lightly she reared and off she gallopped again her silver mane blowing quickly in the wind. The tears Link tried to hide poured out. He tried to be strong but couldn't he broke down. His heart was heavy his stomach was churning and lurching the pain it kept coming and then suddenly...

Link's eyes fluttered open. He lay on the sofa of his new house. He panted and sat up he felt his forehead he sweat a cold sweat. He looked around, he had recently built his house, and moving out from Dinoraryu's. It wasn't a big house but it was modest for the fact that he lived alone. He lived next to Dinoraryu on the path to the Goddess' Temple on Les Points des Dieux. The villagers usually came to him when monsters attacked, or construction was needed. He also went down to the village bar for a drink of milk and one less night of solitutde on Fridays. He went back to the thought of his dream. He contemplated what it meant. Why had he been seeing this for the last couple of days. He tried to forget his past but it was impossible. "Because" he said to himself. "Everything from Lake Hylia to the spring on the other side of Les Points des Dieux is ruled by her" he sighed. He heard Epona whinny happily which could only signal one thing. Then he heard a woman giggle which confirmed his suspicion. The door to his house slowly opened, and Dinoraryu walked in casually. "Hey where were you? You diappeared two days ago and you just show your face" Link said concerned for her safety. 'Many men try to take advantage of such a pretty young girl' he had said to her many times. 'But...' he thought 'none of these guys would know what she really is'

"I was busy" she said smiling. She walked and sat beside him where he was sleeping. She stroked his golden brown hair delicately brushing it away from his wet face.

"Busy!" Link yelled angerily. "Busy doing what! Travelling through a space time continum!" he now sounded annoyed.

"I cured Saria's fairy, she had a cold. Then I had to teach Big Brother Darunia some new dance moves. Then Nabooru had to pick out a new outfit." She counted all these off on her fingers. "Oh!" She said as though she remembered something. "I also was crashing a party!"

Link looked up and frowned at her. She picked up the Ocarina of Time and put it in his hands. "Ask Saria yourself" she said. He frowned at the instrument in his hand. Reminders surrounded him. He had never wanted to see this again, yet he was drawn to it, and he was compelled to play the song of the royal family. 'But today I am to talk to Saria' he told himself in his head.

He placed to wind instrument next to his mouth. Taking in a deep breath he played Saria's Song.

"Hello Link!" the young sage called. "I haven't heard from you in a while! What brings you to talk to little old me?" she asked. He smirked at the sound of her friendly voice. 'One day I should visit her' he told himself. 'But not right now'

"Actually Saria I wanted to know whether you were visited today by our good friend Dinyu?" he asked. He always had that straight forward traight Saria thought to herself. She sighed.

"Well for once I think you just want to talk to me but **_no_** I'm not special enough" she said sarcastically. Her wind like voice blew with the sound of the trees. "Well yes she came to visit me and cure poor little Galatia's little cold. Oh and please" she added. "Call her by her real name"

Link smirked. "She likes it when I call her Dinyu anyway she's practically my little sister so I should have a nickname for her."

"Whatever." Saria said. "I gotta go love you hunny"

"Don't call me hunny" Link whispered.

"Bye" was the last word she said before their long distance ocarina call was ended.

Dinoraryu looked at him. He looked straight at her eyes. "Okay" he said. "I believe you soo..." he started "whose party did you crash?" he asked.

Dinoraryu became tense. "I can't say the name exactly...but I can tell you irrelevent details which could help you form a conclusion!" she said ending hopefully.

"Either you like making decipher what you say or you don't want me to find out whose party you ruined" Link said. He stared at his friend and let out a full hearted laugh. She smiled still stroking his hair. It had been a while since he last laughed.

"Yes I do" she said smirking.

"Then speak your words" he said giving her his undivided attention.

"Well I would enjoy seeing the misery that the wedding would bring the couple as I plagued the woman's dreams." Dinoraryu said with a sigh at the end. "But the goddesses want the grand scheme to work out differently I remember their exact words." She listened to their voices in the back of her head. "This marriage is bull" she mimicked Din. Link chuckled. "Screw this" Farore sternly yelled. And lastly she thought of Naryu with her childish naive ways. "I like coffee!" Link couldn't control his laughter. He imagined each goddess speaking.

Link got up and walked to the small kitchen. He stood at the large window and rested on it's sill. He reached upwards to his left and removed some carrots from the shelf. He picked out a large one and called for Epona. The great horse galloped towards him happily. He let her gnaw on the carrot from his hand. She was happy. He placed his firm yet gentle hand on her long mane, and started to pet her. He thought of the time that he took Zelda to see Malon. He released the thought . He wondered how Malon was now. Dinoraryu walked up behind him. She leaned beside him and looked out at the distance. The temple of the goddesses now lay just infront of the red setting sun, it could only be a few miles away.

"Hey Link," she whispered softly. The hylian boy looked at his best friend. She had always been there for him, and he would be there for her if she ever needed it. They were practically family.

"I have to go and I might not be back for some time." she finished. Link put his arms around her curvy feminine body.

"Then be safe" he whispered.

"Thank you brother" she said happy at his embrace. She nuzzelled her head into his muscular chest. He moved her away from him at arms length. He ruffeled up the hair on top of her head.

"Your a great container" Link said softly. She smiled at him and the two turned their attention back at the horizon.

**_I finally finished typing this chapter! Happy! What else to say oh yes please review and tell me what you think cause I finally put Link in. If your confused about the whole container thing then it will be cleared up in the next chapter so don't worry okay. I gotta go bye!_**


	4. Search for the Truth

_** Hey people it's me again sorry that it took soooo long for me to update but I do this with all my fanfics. I really have to finish typing the chapter on my Shaman King one then I have to post my Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, and Inu-Yasha one so yeah but don't worry during the next few months I should get a lot done. Anyway if you were confused by the last chapter don't worry you like every other living being should be cause I hardly got it but if you ever want me to explain something don't hesitate to ask. So now on with the chapter!**_

_**Oh by the way I don't own Legend of Zelda copyrights but if I did I totally know what I would do. Imagines bringing Link to life and showing him off to all random people muhahaha great now that my evil hyperness is over for the next five minutes I can start the actual fic.**_

**Quest for Truth**

Princess Zelda buttoned up the last button on her costume's collar. Her golden hair was placed back into a tight bun which sat on the crown of her head.

"Are you ready Impa?" she whispered. The sheikah snorted.

"Ready as I'll ever be" she replied. The woman had just become accustumed to wearing dresses ever since the need to protect the princess from Ganondorf's evil had faded.She felt strange wearing her warriors uniform again.Zelda clapped her hands together. She bolted towards the bookshelf and opened the secret compartment. She grabed Link's old tunic and shoved down into her armored plate chest. She looked at Impa's expression.

"I thought it might come in useful on my journey" Zelda replied turning her nose up. Impa rolled her eyes. She moved from Zelda's bedside to the window. She unlatched it and pushed it open. Impa felt the cool night air whip through her tied hair. Zelda stepped onto the window sill and looked impatiently for any guards who could possibly see them. Nobody. She jumped to the large oak tree which had been planted next to the window of her room when she was conceived. Impa closely followed. They jumped from tree to tree till they reached the unwatched roof tops. The two moved back a little to give themselves some shadow coverage.

"What now princess?" Impa asked folding her arms across her chest. Zelda took in a deep breath and smirk she had totally thought this out.

"Impa..." she started. "I have a feeling that I am to meet our friend tomorrow night." she looked at the last remaining sheikah woman. "So I call upon your information gathering skills to compile a porfile of this girl." Impa's jaw dropped. A profile? Was this really that important to the princess.

"Don't worry..." Zelda said. "I only wan't what you can gather" she ended. "Meet me at your house in Kakariko Village tomorrow evening. But come as soon as the sunsets for as the moon emerges we must put phase two of my plan into action." Zelda then turned away from her friend, and mother like figure. Impa nodded.

"Yes my lady." Impa said nodding her head a little. The two then went their separate ways untill they were to meet again. Zelda stopped when she reached the first house of Kakariko Village. She was safe from watchmen's eyes here. She sighed. 'Link my darling..." she thought 'We both look up at the same moon we parted under, hopefully it will bring us back together.' She closed her eyes and jumped quickly to Impa's house where she could bide her time waiting to intiate phase two.

Morning came and went, it was around late afternoon when Impa arrived at the gate to the village. The clock soldier scrambled to stand up straight and tall. Though this woman wasn't a member of Hyrule's royal family she was practically a godess here. His body went rigid as he saluted her clutching his spear with his trembling hand.

"Dont worry..." she started. "I might only be staying here for tonight at the most." Impa smiled kindly at the guard. She moved her silvery hair over her shoiuld and stroked it gently. The guard nodded calmly and looked back to his duties. Impa walked through her village. It seemed like forever since she used to live here. Walking up these stairs seemed as though from a vague dream to her,yet here she was doing it again. She looked at the door and sighed thinking of who lay waiting behind it. The princess was probably waiting for all the news that she had gathered. Unfortunately Impa only knew two sure fire pieces of information about this girl, but these pieces were very important details. Impa walked into her house and looked up at the second level. There, sitting by the window wathing the evening breeze carry the fluffy clouds off towards vast lands and new adventures was Pricess Zelda dressed as her male counterpart Sheik. The princess used her newly accesible agility to jump down without any injury.

"So what information do you gather for me?" she called her voice sounding masculine yet holding it's high feminine asset at the same time. Impa looked straight at what she recognized as very well concealed clear blue eyes. The soft feminine eyes were now red and powerful yet still looked feminine when seen with the face yet it looked odd since her apparrent body looked very much masculine. Impa sighed at the immeadiate request for information.

"I only know two concrete facts" Impa said.

Zelda smirked considering all you had to go on was a description that is actually pretty impressive." Zelda said sounding proud that she had found the right woman to accomplish this job. "Anyway tell me more!" Zelda said eagerly.

"Okay eager mcbeaver" Impa started. "I know that her name is Dinoraryu. Secondly I know that she is this millenia's container." Zelda gave her a confused look.

"Okay first of all I can't believe you called me 'eager mcbeaver'! And secondly what the hell is a container?" Zelda put her hands on her hips making the man body which she was in look comically gay. Impa chuckled to herself but regained her composition and continued to explain what a container is.

"A container my lady, is a very special person. A hylian born probably once every millenia. The hylian has no knowledge of birth parents and seems to just suddenly appear. The goddesses take in the child and raise it as one of their own kin. In turn the child gains the power and authority that the goddesses themselves hold over our world and the other worlds. The home base where they raise the containers in this world is the temple at Les Points des Dieux. As a result the container tries to make the world better by solving problems and knowing each living organism personally. That pretty much describes the basics of a container." Impa took in a deep breath. That took a lot out of her to say.

"Wait..."Zelda started. "So then what if there was more then one baby abandoned could there possibly be more then one container?" Impa shrugged.

"Possibly the goddesses would take the other child unless the other child has a specific duty." the sheikah woman looked at Zelda who looked content with her knowledge. "So now what princess?" Impa said.

"Well...It's just about time for me to leave" Zelda said casually. She looked one last time as the sun finally set. The moon just started to rise wuickly into the navy blue sky. Impa nodded.

"Then let us be off" the sheikah woman cried. Zelda nodded the two moved wuickly and exited the village as night settled in.

Dinoraryu looked down from her cloud. She remembered the last thing Link said to her. "Be safe..." she heard it echo in her head. 'When am I ever not safe?' she asked herself. Flashbacks formed in her head. A month ago she had fallen asleep onher cloud and rollen off as it flew over Lake Hylia, a few days ago she crashed her cloud into death mountain, a few das ago she missed stepping onto her cloud and fell off a cliff, and just a few minutes ago she got chased by a squirrel cause she looked at it strangely. She smiled and looked around. Well she was safe now. Her cloud flew over Hyrule field. She spotted Lon Lon Ranch. She knew Link's friend Malon stayed there. She pointed at it.

"Around there should be fine" she told the cloud. It seemed to vibrate in response. She patted one of it's fluffy spots. It slowed down a little and let her enjoy the view.

Zelda walked around on her own. She had put phase two of her plan in motion when she sent Impa to do a little coverage at the castle untill she could escape. She moved towards the centre of the field. She could feel Dinoraryu's pulse coming from that direction. She looked at Lon Lon Ranch in the distance. "I guess I should hurry" she told heself. She crouched a little forward into running position. 'Ready...Steady...Go!' She called launching her aerodynamic and storng male body across the field. 'I'll make it there in no time' she thought smirking.

Dinoraryu touched down gently next to Lon Lon Ranch. She stepped off her cloud and stood in the stilleness of the night. She yawned. 'Okay' she thought. 'Maybe I should lie in the stillness of the night' she yawned again and lay down casually on her back.She squirmed a little then became comfortable.Se waited a few minutes then looked up. A figure in the distance was approaching her. It came closer, and closer, and closer, and **_screech _**the figure came to a halt. Zelda stood there panting hands on her knees catching her breath.She wondered if this Dinoraryu would recognize her in Sheik's costume. Suddenly the girl laying down looked up.

"Hello Princess Zelda or should I say Sheik?" she said. Dinoraryu and Zelda both took in a deep breath.

"So you know who I am, now tell me what I want to know." Zelda crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Tsktsktsk princess...you know that gimmegimme never gets. Plus you already know my rules of vague rhymes and hints. Zelda groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Fine then..." she started. "Start me with my basic knowledge." Zelda ended. Dinoraryu smiled cheeckishly.

"Perfect! Ypou are fast at comprehension! Every good detective needs to start with the basic facts" Zelda was confused as the brunette talked. "Kay never mind" Dinoraryu sighed. "I'll get on with it...

Princess look up at the bright blazing sky

And tell me what do you see?

The moons and the stars are all ruled by the gods,

And looking up at them also is he.

The moon shines brightly as the sun grows dim,

Along with his ever changing heart.

Memories of the past are not forgotten by him,

So take my words as a fresh start.

But for now his spirits lay crushed and his heart be broken,

To only be fixed when closure is gained.

So start your journey for it shall be done,

Before the full hath wanned.

So follow the trail of the soft-setting sun,

Towards the mountains and there ye shall find,

The man of your dreams in a small sleepy town and with him your peace of mind."

Princess Zelda let the words sink in for a minute. She sighed and brushed her side parted bangs out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. She looked up at the full moon. A vision of that night with Link haunted her again. She looked down at Dinoraryu.

"So basically..." Zelda started. "Your trying to tell me that he's alive, pissed that I was dating Dublin, and that we need to talk." Dinoraryu inclinded her head in a nod. Zelda continued. "And that also his house at the moment lies in theeast close to the mountains." Dinoraryu smirked.

"And whoever said that blondes were dumb" she chuckled to herself.

"Then let us be off!" Zelda called. Dinoraryu looked at the girl.

"Did you just say us? Oh no no no no my friend you mean you" Dinoraryu crossed her arms. Zelda pouted.

"Does this mean that you are not to journey with me?" Zelda asked trying very hard to sound sad. Dinoraryu jumped up and dusted herself off.She looked the blonde Hylian ruler straight in the eyes. Which wasn't too hard since they were the same height.

"As much as I'd love to travel with youI have a life" she called. Zelda looked a little disappointed. Dinoraryu whitsled and summoned her cloud. She stepped on and sat on it. "But don't be discouraged your royal damsel in distress" Dinoraryu called. "If you need me or any type of protection it shall be summoned. With that I bid you farewell I hope the next time we meet we are both in the company of Link!" she shouted as the cloud flew off. Zelda watched her leave. 'Then off I go' she told herself.

"To Link!" she shouted. Letting out a battle cry she charged off towards the direction indicated by her new friend. She smiled and let her legs move as her mind swam in fond memories and hopes for the new ones.


	5. Encounter: True Love meets again

**Hello people who are reading this! It took me forever to write and type this chapter so I'm going a little insane. This was like fourteen pages long when I wrote it! And to my good friend um...damn...can't remember his pen name...whatever. Anyway don't even remembr what I was going to tell him. Okay so on with this chapter thingy. Thanks to everyone who ever reviewed and puts up with my insanity on these little(HUGE!) talks.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. But everyone hear knows what I would do if I did...muhahaha...schnidtzel!...damn...**_

**Encounter: True Love Meets Again**

About a week must have past since she left the castle. There had been no village to stop at on her journey. Zelda placed her hand next to hre stomach to make a attempt at stopping the rumble. It was morning now. She looked around and saw a large tree. It was tall and sturdy looking. 'Maybe I can camp out there for a while.' Zelda thought. The princess gracefully shook her head. The blonde bangs which escaped from under her hat whipped in the slight breeze. She quickly scaled the tree. Once she had reached a high branch she closed her eyes, in another feeble attempt to subdue the continuise movement of her stomach. Hopefully she would wake up and find Dinoraryu with some food.

"Oh well..." she said to herself. She nuzzelled her head into the trunk to make it seem more comfortable. She yawned.

"I'll start my journey off again by noon." with that she fell asleep.

_**------------ Now with Link ------------**_

The mid day sun beat down on Link's head. Navi flew out of his hat panting and sweating.

"How can you stand to waer that thing in this heat!" she yelled pointing at his hat. He looked at his fairy. He pulled off his hat from his head.

"I have had this hat longer than you!" he started. "So don't even start about it." Navi laughed as Link badly tried to perform a Z-snap.

"You are such a loser!" she called zipping back into his hat.

"Do I care what a blue blob thinks?" he whispered.

He continued to walk back up to his house. He looked at the groceries he had recently bought. He sighed as he thought of the Saturday that Dinoraryu tried to teach him to Z-snap. It took him fifteen minutes to create the friction between his fingers causing a sound. He couldn't possibly imagine moving his hand at the same time.

"Yo, Link" he heard a muscular baritone voice call. He looked aroun. It was the village blacksmith Dunderai. Link waved in greeting. He thought of the date. 'Oh yeah...' he thought. 'Today's Friday' he sighed.

"Today is your day to come down to the bar. you know you should pop by more often. I think the guys forgot who you are." Dunderai joked.

Link looked at hos new friend. The village he stayed in was quiet and the people were kind. He smiled.

"Will do Dunderai!" Link called.

He turned around and continued walking out. The two men waved and continued on there seperate ways. Link casually approached his semi-large house. He opened the door and walked to the kitchen. He plopped down his groceries on the counter. He looked at the note on the refridgerator door. 'Friday June 24th 12 p.m. tea at the goddesses place' he read. He looked at the sundial out the window. 'Damn it! I'm late!' he thought rushing out the door.

_**------------** **Now back with Zelda ------------**_

Poke poke

Zelda's body twitched as she lay there. She scrunched her face up in her sleep. Dinoraryu sighed. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Man can this girl sleep like a log." Dinoraryu said.

She had tried everything to wake the sleeping princess up. Food, it made her drool. Screaming, she twithced and covered her head and her pointed ear. Poking, more twitching. Singing, the princess snored. Dinoraryu tried to think of all princess stories she ever heard.

"Wait!" she yelled. An idea had sprung upon her. "What about that story with the princess and the pea? Would that principle work here?" She wondered.

She looked up and saw a small berry. Dinoraryu stretched her arm out and picked it. She squished it behind Zelda's head creating less than a centimetres worth of leverage. She stepped back. Zelda's eyes snapped open.

"What is under my head?" she asked. Dinoraryu smiled. 'Am I a genius or what?' she thought to herself. The container dropped a few peices of fruit on the princess' lap.

"Eat up!" she started. Zelda picked up a shiny red apple. She started to nibble at it.

"Oh!" Dinoraryu added. "The people that I got the food from gave me this beverage. It's suppossed to help wake you up for about an hour...it's called...coffee or something?"

Zelda unscrewed the top of the flask handed to her. She poured it into two of the cups which Dinoraryu held. She garnished both with sugar and cream. She handed a cup to Dinoraryu and the girls drank.

"I don't get it?" Dinoraryu cried. "Aren't these things suppossed to give you energy?" she finished.

"Wait for a few hours and then you'll see" Zelda said. "Anyway..." the blonde said. "What's next?" she asked Dinoraryu. Dinoraryu smirked.

"Search for the star of Din." Dinoraryu said, pointing towards Les Points des Dieux which they were close to. "Tonight under that star you will find what you seek."

'Yes!' Zelda thought. 'He's gonna flip when he'll sees me!' she finished thinking.

"So will you accompany me this time?" the blonde asked. She had come to trust this girl in the past seven days twelve hours and forty-five minutes. Dinoraryu's face lit up.

"Actually...yeah!" she said. Zelda's petite jaw dropped.

"That's a first!" she screamed. "What is the moon going to banish the earth to eternal night or something?" she called. Dinoraryu giggled.

"Don't worry your pampered head. I'll be leaving you before you get to the village to see for your accomodations. Hope you know how to fight off your enemies." the brunette said.

"Don't worry. Monsters cower in fear when they see me as Sheik." Zelda said flexing her muscles.

"I am strong!" she said happily.

"Yeah your about as strong as Deku Scrub" Dinoraryu mocked her.

"I am too strong!" Zelda called peeling a dead peice of bark froma tree and throwing it at her friend.

"Hey don't bring the tree into this!" Dinoraryu yelled back. She grabbed a handful of berries and pelted them at the princess.

The two girls laughed. Zelda jumped down from the tree. Dinoraryu followed suit. Zelda linked her arm with her friend and yelled:

"We're off to new adventures!"

The girls merrily skipped off heading towards the cozy little village.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Darkness had fallen. Zelda panted as she ran. 'Damn' she thought as she hurriedly pushed away branches from a nearby tree. 'She had to leave just before the Wolfos came didn't she!' Zelda thought back to a few hours ago.

_**------------ Flashback ------------**_

"I'll see you in a bit I just have to go and find you some accomodations for your stay!" Dinoraryu called from her cloud.

Zelda waved her armored arm as Sheik. 'It's okay...' she thought. She continued walking forward. The sun was way up in the sky at it's usual noon time position. She heard a rustle in the bushes. She froze up. 'Wait.' she thought to herself. 'Why am I afraid? I mean come on. I did alot of fighting as Sheik back in the day.' She laughed at her fear. Suddenly a pack of three wolfos appeared from behind the bush. They started to circle her. Images from when she taught Link the Nocturne of Shadows flooded her memory.

_**------------ Flashback in Flashback ------------**_

"Stay back Link!" she called the usually well camoflauged monotone voice filled with concern.

Link moved a little closer, Navi fluttering behind him. 'I can take care of this...' she thought. Her red eyes watching the movement of the concealed shadow beast. She took a slight step back when...BOOM!

The large wooden peices of attached to the well flung off. She narrowly avoided that. She looked back to check whether Link was okay. He was. She turned around and looked back at the well but it was too late. The shadow beast Bongo Bongo had flung her through the air. Herbody flipped and spiralled and finally landed on the floor.

_**------------ Back to normal Flashback -------------**_

A cunning strategy came to her quick mind. 'I will use the greatest strategy ever devised in a fight' she thought. She watched the Wolfos' momvements and looked for the opening. She took in a deep breath and turned to the direction which she was told to walk.

"Run Away!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

She flailed her arms and sprinted off. The wolfos looked at each other confused for the moment. But then they were excited for the chase. And that led her to this predicament.

_**------------ Back to regular story chapter thingy -------------**_

She looked up again. She could see the lights of a village ahead. 'Yes!' she thought. 'Wolfos wouldn't attack me there! I'm practically home free!' She put all her remaining energy into one last sprint. She was going to make it and then...CRASH! FLOP! THUD! Zelda's uncoordinated feet which weren't used for endurance running gave way under her shifting weight.

"Crap..." she murmered as she flipped trying to pick herself up. She fell again, but now on her back. Her chest rose and fell quickly, she tried to catch her breath. The wolfos pack swiftly ran up and circled her. She sighed. She was done for.

"Sorry Link...I can't see you one last time" she whispered.

She shut her eys tight gave onelast scream and waited for the end. But instead all she heard were the peircing howls of the Wolfos in searing pain. She looked up there a little while away stood a figure. He was clad in a fire tunic. She looked at the Wolfos all shot down by arrows. Zelda gasped and smiled broadly. 'Could this be?' she wondered.

_**----------------- 5 minutes ago----------------- --------------- With Link----------------- XP ---------------------**_

Link placed down his glass of milk gently on the table. He heard a deep grunt. A suprised fairy flew out of the old green hat and plopped into the half drunken milk.

"What the hell was the grunt for Dunderai!" Navi yelled flying out of the milk.

The bar tender looked at the little fairy while wipping the wet glasses. Dunderai motioned to Navi to look at Link's expression. Navi turned to look at her partner. Link finished off the last of his milk. He seemed depressed. He always seemed mildly depressed now a days. Navi sighed. 'At least it's not as bad as before' the fairy thought to herself.

"So?" Navi said. "He's always been depressed since he got dumped."

Link gave her the evil eye and trapped her under his empty milk cup. She banged against the glass and tipped the cup over freeing herself. She stuck her tung out at her partner. Suddenly a woman's cry peirced the calm evening air. 'That voice...' Link thought. 'It couldn't be! Why the hell would she be here? And why now?'

"Holy shit..." Navi murmured. She looked at Link. "Do you think that it's..."

"Her?" he cut off. Navi nodded. "Well...she always gets into trouble and expects us to help so why shouldn't it be her?" he ended. He rested his head on hand.

"So what should we do? And by we I mean you." Navi asked.

"Hmm..." Link said sarcastically. 'Excellent!' he thought. 'Revenge! Revenge is good!' he thought evily.

"I'll check up on the body when it's dead." he said happily.

"You suck!" a voice from the sky called. Suddenly as if pelted from heaven a coffee cup hit Link's head.

"Hey! Link yelled. He sighed. He rcognized the voice as Din's. 'Man that was harsh.' he thought rubbing the soon to be bruise.

"Well at least there was no coffee! " Navi said. Link banged his head on the table.

"You had to say something." he whispered harshly to his fairy.

"I don't get it what's so...oh" Navi said. She watched the extremly large quantity of hot black to brownish coloured liquid beign dropped on Link. She laughed hysterically, as he continued to bang his head on the table. 'Why me?' he thought. He looked up as if trying to comunicate with Din.

"Okay...ow...that hurt" he said loudly. Suddenly a long wail came from the sky.

"No! My coffee! Why Din? Why?" Naryu exclaimed.

"Oh lighten up Naryu" Din called. "The cables out and I can't watch my soaps.So if I can't yell at the people from The Young and the Restless than sure as hell I can yell at Link!" she huffed.

"Okay then..."Navi said. "I geuss that means that we have to save her. And of course by we I mean you...Gotta go!" she yelled trying to flutter away.

Link out stretched his arm and grabbed her in his fist. He pulled the little blue orb up to his face. He starred it straight in the eyes.

"Hahaha..." he started. "Oh no my friend when someone tells me that I'm gonna do something that means your being dragged along too. Cause I ain't going through hell again without dragging you along for the ride!"

Navi looked at him. "Ain't?" she said quizically. "The proper grammatical sentence is 'I am not' or 'I'm not' not 'I ain't' learn some proper english man!" she yelled. Link bopped her on the head.

"That's not the point." he said. Navi sighed. The two bolted out the door.

Dunderai stood there and sighed as well. "I wonder if I ever figure out what just happend." he asked himself.

"Amen to that brother!" A guy at the counter said. Dunderai looked at him confused.

"Excuse me but who are you?" the big man asked.

"Truly who are we all? Are names important in this realm? But seriously I'm just some random character that the author of this story we call life threw in here for his or her own twisted amusment. So you will never know my true name." The man ended his monolouge.

"Okay then..." Dunderai started. "That was um...scary...Anyway I'll call you Earl. So Earl get outta here you scare me." He ended looking at the man at the counter.

"Aw man!" Earl cried. He snapped his fingers. He reached into his pocket grabbed some money and slapped it on the counter. Then turned to leave.

So Link and Navi ran out closer towards the scream. A howl peirced the sky.

"Wolfos..." Link whispered. He clutchede his fairy bow. He came upon the spot. A figure starring up at the wolfos' cold demonic eyes.

"Hope your aim's still mediokre Link." Navi joked. Link shot three arrows out at the same time. Each hit a wolfos in the back. The person looked up at him. Link spun around and grabbed Navi's wings.

"What was that remark about my aim being mediokre you little blue blob?" he yelled.

The person slowly walked up and tapped Link on the shoulder. Link turned around a smile broad on his face from winning the fight with his fairy partner. But it suddenly grew cold as he saw the face of the victim which he rescued.

"Thank you for rescuing be again Link!" Zelda said. She threw her arms around him.

"Trust me..." he said. He moved her arms away, the arms he longed to be in every night.

"If I knew it was you I wouldn't have come." Link turned to leave. He tried to walk away without asking her why or slapping her across the face. He walked a little bit more then...POP! A cloud appeared infront of him.

"Dinyu!" Link yelled happily.

"Link!" she responded calmly. She looked from Zelda's expression to Link's wet tunic. She turned to Navi.

"I geuss cable's out at home?" she asked. Link nodded. Dinoraryu and the fairy laughed hysterically. Link looked at his best friend.

"Shove over fatty I want to sit down too" he joked. Navi sighed. Dinoraryu scooted over.

"You know it's guys like you that make Hylian girls anorexic" Navi said. Link shrugged. He sat down.

"You know what I really want right now?" Link said to Dinoraryu slapping a hand on his crossed legs.

"What?" Dinoraryu said slapping her leg and looking back at him.

"I want a dry tunic. Probably one like my favourite one." he said. He looked up at the sky. "Because somebody ruined my second favourite one! You hear that Din? Are you happy?" he yelled shaking a fist at the sky.

_**------------ With the Goddesses------------**_

Naryu crossed her arms and looked at Din.

"Was that really worth it?" she asked. Din looked at her as though she were stupid.

"Are you kidding! That was better than anything I could have watched on television! The characters are yelling back at me!" Din called enthusiastically. Naryu sighed.

_**------------ Back with Link ------------**_

Zelda's ears picked up at the words 'dry tunic'.

"I can help there!" she said happily. She pulled out the old dry tunic with the cuts in it. Link grabbed it excitedlly. He stroked it as if it were a dog. The three other intelligent life forms listened to him talk to it. Dinoraryu looked at Navi.

"Um...is this what happens when I leave home?" Dinoraryu asked the fairy. Navi looked at her and shook her head.

"I don't know but if this ever happens again your my new partner." Navi said. The two looked at each other.

"Deal" the two called. Link started to strip off his shirt. The girls looked at him. Dinoraryu cleared her throat.

"Do you mind?" he asked sarcastically.

"Actually...Yeah I do!" she shouted at him. He shrugged and continued peeling of his wet sticky fire tunic from his torso. Dinoraryu and Navi sighed. The container looked at the princess.

"Anyway she's totally staying at your place Link." Dinoraryu said pointing at Zelda. Link's jaw dropped. Navi flew up to Dinoraryu's face.

"Come on Dinyu." Link started. "You can't really expect me to let her stay at my place!" Link looked Zelda in the eye. She looked helpless as she pouted. 'Crap' he thought slapping his forehead. 'I hate hero instincts.' He turned his pitiful gaze on Navi hoping she could fight his battle.

"Sorry Link..." Dinoraryu said. "I can't find anywhere else for her to stay without it being suspicious." Link sighed.

"Let's go home then." he said. He always gave into her will.

"Yay!" she said clapping her hands together. She whistled and her cloud stretched out. She waved to Zelda. Zelda smiled and jumped on the cloud. She linked her arms with Link and Dinoraryu. Dinoraryu smiled while Link just ignored her. 'I can totally fit in with these people' she thought. And off they flew towards Link's house on the scenic mountain side.

**Anyway yay! It took me forever to type that! Hope you enjoyed it cause it was long and annoyingly stupid. And now that Earl's gone he can be your best friend I'm trading him to someone for a Tim Hortons Choco Chip cookie. He's a weird guy...whatever maybe my friend will want him to keep Paul Frank company. Lastly before you all become happy because I'm going to shut up is that you should all go to Canada and go to Wonderland cause it has awesome rides I went there for like the millionth time on Saturday and it was just as good as I remember. Remember eat a funnel cake! Bye!**


	6. The First Night

_**Hey people who are reading this...yay! Some people actually care about what happens in this story! Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter hopefully you will review this two. Anyway yes Earl is awesome! He is my best friend! Yay! Anyway onto the actual story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. But if I did then we all now what I would do (probably the same thing as the rest of the world who cares about evilly enslaving the world with Legend of Zelda characters muhahaha!)**_

**The First Night**

Link slowly unlocked and opened the door to his house. He held the door as Dinoraryu walked in. He quickly followed, closing the door after him. Dinoraryu gave him a death glare he would never forget. Link gulped, sighed then opened the door reluctantly. Zelda thanked him and entered the room. She looked around, giving him the oportunity to attempt at being mean, and satisfing a non-existent revenge and possibly try to shove her out the door.

"Sorry your highness but my home is hardly fit for royalty. Maybe you should just go back to your pampered life at the palace." He said rudely with a smile.

Dinoraryu swiftly punched him in the arm. He grabbed his arm and pouted.

"I bet that is going to leave a bruise tomorrow morning!" He snapped at his friend.

"Whatever!" She retorted. "Just make sure that the royal damsel-in-distress has a room. I have to go talk to the three witch..." She heard the rumble of thunder in the background. "I mean the three goddesses." She looked up and the thunder stopped. With that she disappeared.

Link sighed. 'This is going to be a long night...' he thought. He looked at Zelda.

"Sit down. I'll put up some water to boil." he said.

Zelda looked at him. She realized that he had moved into his kitchen. She took a seat at the wooden oak table. She looked around. Actually she liked the house. It was quaint and looked like a place she would dream of staying at for a vacation.

_**------------ With the godesses ------------**_

"I'm going to need to borrow some books from your library." Dinoraryu said to a tall woman with long blue hair. The woman wore an aquamarine dress with crystal pumps. She looked at Dinoraryu and traced the rim of her coffee mug with one of her dainty fingers.

"Okay." The woman answered. "But don't tell Din or Farore. They'll have our heads if they knew about the books you were borrowing." She sighed. "You know that we aren't suppossed to interfere with things that Hylians do." She and Dinoraryu started to walk down a long hallway towards Naryu's library.

"But this is Link, and it is Zelda. We should be doing more than interfering we should be down right sticking or nose in their buisness!" Dinoraryu said.

The two had reached the library.Naryu's eyes scanned the bookshelves. She spotted the book she was looking for and summoned it down. She handed it to Dinoraryu. She lifted her hand again and two more books flew down and slammed into Dinoraryu.

"Thanks!" Dinoraryu called. She took hold of all the books nad snapped her finger. She disappeared back to Link and Zelda.

_**------------ With Link and Zelda at Link's Place -------------**_

Dinoraryu popped back in just as the kettled whistled indicating the boiling of the water. A book slid out of her hand and onto the floor with a thud. Zelda picked it up gracefully and gently placed it on the table. She couldn't help but chuckle inside when she noticed the books subject. Working ourt relationship problems for retards. She smiled behind her costume's mask.

Link came out into the room carrying three cups. One held camomile tea for Dinoraryu. The second held peppermint tea for Zelda, who smiled when she saw that Link remembered her favourite tea flavour. The third cup contained lemon-honey-ginseng tea for him. Zelda raised an eyebrow to give him a quizzical look.

"Lemon-honey-ginseng?" She asked. She never knew he drank that.

"It's good for headahces. Which is what I'm going to get with you here." he said. Zelda frowned.

Link sat down. Dinoraryu looked at him. To Zelda it seemed that she was always left out of their certain circle. It looked like they could communicate telepathically and always seemed to be leaving her out of the conversation. Link broke the silent talk by nodding his head towards the geust room down the hallway. Dinoraryu smiled then turned her attention back to the problem at hand.

"Well," she started. "I'm going to be your counseller for your problem."

Link groaned at the sentence. Dinoraryu shot him a quick death glare and he shut up. Zelda sighed. 'If only I could have that control and connection with him...' she silently wished to herself.

"Now...Where was I?" Dinoraryu started to continue. "Ah yes! Now these books on psychology and other romantic relationship crap says that you should start by openly discussing your feelings...I say screw that but we'll try this way then get down to the violent, mud-slinging, chicken decapitating, bloody,..."

Link cleared his throat. Dinoraryu gave a small embarassed chuckle as he motioned her to move on.

"Anyway so you two have to talk about your problem. So I suggest the more emotionally traumitized one goes first." She turned her head and stared at Link.

Link stared right back. He looked into the eyes of his best firend/sister like figure.

"What problem?" he started. "I had no problem till she walked through my door!" He pointed at Zelda.

"Link..." Zelda said sweetly and calmly. "We need to discuss how we feel about this situation." She took in a deep breath and sipped her tea. "It will give us a firm idea about where we stand with each other on amicable terms. And it will make us feel better." She concluded.

Dinoraryu nodded.

"Yes...that was the transmorgified way to say my point, and it was a good start! We could feel the emotion. But I thought we should have had Link go first. So I geuss we just have to ask him." Dinoraryu turned her head to Link. "How did you feel when you found out that Zelda was cheating on you with some scrawny, little, greasy haired, can't fight to save his own skin, geeky, deceitful, loser, with a..."

Link cut her off. As much as he enjoyed the insulting of the guy that he was dumped for, he couldn't help feel that he was an even bigger loser for being ditched for such a greusome man. He shuddered at the thought. But he knew from the fact that he had so many screaming and crazed fangirls in Hyrule and here that the world loved him and thought he was hot.

"I got the picture..." He said happily. "You and the rest of the world think that I am much hotter than that creepy loser." He smiled and pretended to bow for an excited audience.

Zelda sighed.Was he truly vain down in the core of his heart? Or was he just trying to prove a point and hopefully get a little revenge? She wodered.

"So Link." Dinoraryu started pretending to talk into a news reporters microphone. "How did you feel when you heard that princess Zelda, your girlfriend, was dating a short, evil, manipulative, good for nothing,..."

"We get the freakin' picture move on with it!" Zelda screamed. "Can we move on with this excersize!"

Dinoraryu stuck her tongue out at the princess. Link sighed.

"Seriously" Link started. "I have no real clue how I felt...Actually yeah I do know how I felt! I was ecstatic that some other sucker got stuck with a whiny political spoiled brat like Zelda and that I wouldn't have to save her sorry ass anymore!" He ended feeling proud that his true emotions were never revealled. Until Navi flew out of his hat and landed on Dinoraryu's shoulder, just out of his reach.

"No, no Link! You must have misunderstood the question! It wasn't lie about how you felt it was how you felt. So what really happened was you ran off crying and sobbing to Dinoraryu like a pathetic loser. Then for twelve months you stayed with her and bonded with Naryu while Din was telling you to get off your sorry ass and do something with your life. Then you built this place with some help from the guys in the village who were astounded by how much Dinoraryu could lift and hammer and stuff. And now we're having this conversation!" Navi finished happily.

A vein popped in Link's head. He wanted to strangle his little blue blob of a fairy but knew Dinoraryu would intervene.

"That was...uh...informative. So now it's Zelda's turn to talk. Zelda how did you feel when you broke Link's fragile little heart into a gazillion tiny fragments which we are still trying to pick up. And then you drive him to the point where he comes crying to me and we have to test the saying that blood is thicker than water." Dinoraryu ended.

Another vein popped in Link's head.

"Do you people love to over exaggerate things!" He shouted turning his hand into a fist. His friends laughed. Zelda didn't know what to do so she just answered her question quickly then shut up.

"Wow..." Navi said. The fairy looked at Link who was awestruck by the explanation Zelda gave to why she left him.

"That explains alot..." The hylian boy said finishing his fairy's sentence. He and Navi looked at each other for like five more seconds then burst into fits of hysterical laughter.

"What is so funny about how I grieved over your death!" Zelda screamed. Link wiped a tear from his eye. It had been an extremely long time since he laughed this hard.

"Link and Death are like...best friends!" Navi said pausing every so often to breathe.

"Yeah! I invited him over for some poker yesterday but he had to work over time cause of some war going on in another realm." Link added. They laughed some more until Zelda slammed her petite fist into the hard wooden table (Which she later regretted for the terrible amount of pain which shot up her arm and decided to stay there lasted for about a week.)

"I have had enough with you laughing at my emotions! I thought you were dead and never coming back! And you dare to laugh at my vulnerability and care!" She cried. Link pressed his forehead.

"Look your royal pain in the ass, because of you and your 'Link save me!' 'Link protect Hyrule' 'Link risk your neck for people who wouldn't give a damn whether you die or not!' I have stared death, fear, and vulnerability, and all this other crap in the face. And you know what? They're intimidated by me! So the only way you know that I am dead is when you have my cold lifeless body lying infront of you staring at you with an open eyed glare!" He said seriously. Dinoraryu looked at Zelda.

Zelda was mortified. She couldn't believe Link felt this way.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." She said in a solemn tone.

Dinoraryu and Navi looked back at Link.

"Well that's how you would feel if you were lied to from birth. Then were told to save a kingdom. Then were put to sleep for all of your puberty years. Then you come out of that sleep like state to have your whole sense of reality thrown out of whack! And lastly you are told to rescue a whiney princess from an evil Gerudo dictator with a cool cape! If I didn't go on your stupid quest then I could have pretended to be a Kokori. I would never have opened the Door of Time. Ganon would never have obtained the Triforce of Power. We would never have met and then when I grew up the Kokori could have praised me as their god and looked up at me and be like 'All hail the mighty Link!'. And then the Gorons would die of starvation so I don't have to worry about little Link pestering me to kill my good friend Volvagia. And most importantly Ruto would have died inside Jabu-Jabu's belly and I would never have to be worried about her ever! Everyone would have been so much happier!" he ended.

"Is that what this is about? You never regaining your childhood and being lied to for so many years?. It sounds like somebody needs a hug!" Dinoraryu said mockingly. She pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

"No that's not the point! The point is that what if I had said no to Zelda and had just handed her the Kokori Emerald and said take care of it yourself ! Then nothing bad would have happend." He finished.

Zelda's head throbbed now. 'Maybe I should be the one having the lemon-honey-ginseng tea!' she thought. She looked out at the sundial. Damn it! She thought. She realised that it was now the night and that no sun shone strong enogh to cast a visible shadow from this distance at this time. She looked up at the full glowing moon hoping for it to give an indication of time. From the height it had reached it seemed to be late. She yawned.

"Well guys it's late and I think we should retire so we can be ready for the new adventure that is tomorrow. We have had a very productive day, let us pick up where we leave off tonight in the morning." Zelda said quickly clapping her hands together.

The other people in the roomstared at her.

"Oh and by the way...where is my room?" she continued.

"Dinoraryu and Link stuck their hands out simultaneously. "Down the hall to the left." Link said.Zelda nodded and took off.

As soon as Zelda was out of sight and ear shot Dinoraryu slapped Link on his shoulder.

"Good job Link! You were as solid as a rock! She totally couldn't crack you!" She said sarcastically. He sneered at her.

"Shut up!" he said rudely.

"Sorry Mr. Touchy! Don't come crying to me tonight!" She retorted. She stuck out her tonge and disappeared.

"Like I would ever come crying to you!...again!" Link said to himself.

He finished off his lemon-honey-ginseng tea and put the cups away. He looked into Zelda's cup. Remininents of the peppermint tea still lay at the bottom. He smirked. 'She never could finish a whole cup of tea.' he thought. He put all three cups in the sink and turned on the tap. He let it run as he put the stopper in the drain. He let the cups soak. Leaning against it he listened to the running water which reminded him of Zora's River in the still of the night casually flowing into the large Lake Hylia. He sighed. He missed the nights he and Zelda would spend watching the lake under the light of the moon. He reached his hand over to pick up the cloth that he was going to dry the cups with. 'Strange.' he thought feeling the material. 'The cloth is damp.' He didn't bother with it. Still unconcerned he wrung the cloth out and started to wipe up the cups. He heard footsteps coming down the hallway and stopping behind him. He really didn't want to see Zelda right now so he continued on with his task, and concentrated on good memories.

"Link!" Zelda's voice called out with a hint of shock and laughter mixed together in it. He sighed putting down the cloth and turned to look at her.

"What?" he said patiently. He gave her a quizzical look. Her long blonde hair fell infront of her face as she clutched her side with one hand and the kitchen island with the other. She was laughing hysterically. He raised one eyebrow. She struggled to point to the tap. He turned around.

"Crap!" He yelled. He jumped to turn off the flowing water. He looked around to see the liquid all around the kitchen floor. He looked down at himself. The water had flown down his shirt, and onto his tights. He looked like he had peed himself. A soft rosy blush crept across his face. Zelda laughed even harder. He lifted his head proudly about to say something in his defense when he finally payed attention to what she was wearing. A pure white nightgown which clung to her body. It was long and flowing. To him she looked like an angel on earth. The blush deepend.

"You and the floor are covered in water!" She finally managed to say.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" He said sarcastically. He moved to the corner and grabbed a mop. He wipped up the wet mess. He turned to see Zelda. He knew he had to escape her for a while longer till he could regroup himself. Link faked a yaen.

"Anyway I'm tired, time to sleep, buh-bye" he said. Then he quickly ran into his room.

He baricadded the door behind him with his body. He listened closely to her footsteps which moved into the room opposite his. He heard the creaking of the unused hinges of the room's door. He let out a long sigh of relief. He slid to the floor beneath him. Then he remembered his wet clothes. Quickly scrambling up he ripped off his wet clothing and place some dry underwear on. He sighed as he looked at his favourite old tunic. Still ripped to shreds. He would need Dinoraryu or Naryu to fix it for him. But right now all he really wanted to do was end this nightmare of a day. He pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pantsand crawled into his bed.

Link closed his eyes and waited to fall asleep. But sleep didn't come to him. He kept on thinking of Zelda sleeping in the room across from him. He wondered whether he should check on her, or talk to her, or even watch her fall asleep. He slapped himself. 'I don't love her anymore' he told himself. But he couldn't believe it. He felt his body crave for her embrace and her kiss. He craved the feel of his skin on hers, and the feel of her silky hair. But most of all he craved the warmth of her body at night. The warmth his sheets couldn't bring him. He tried to throw these thoughts out of his head. But a voice kept on speaking to him.

"Just act as if you are going to see if she was asleep yet. Then crawl int oher bed. You know she'll accept you. Both your hormones are going crazy right now and they want each other." It kept whispering to him.

He quickly grabbed his pillow and jumped out of bed. He quietly opened his door and tiptoed out of his room. He turned left and passed many familiar rooms in his house. He came upon a door. 'When I cross this door the voice should stop' he thought. Link gulped and crossed the threshold. He softly shut it behind him.

_**--------------------- With Dinoraryu ----------------------**_

Dinoraryu lay in an awkward position in her bed. She wasn't laying fully on her stomach nor on her side. It was such a comfortable poistion that she almost fell asleep instantaneously. She hugged her pillow and buried her face in it. She closed her eyes tight and tried to fall asleep. When suddenly she heard pounding on her bedroom window. She casually ignored it but the persistent noise continued. She groaned reluctantly leaving the warmth of her bed to open the window. She stuck her head out of it and looked around to see who was there. She faked a cry when she saw Link standing there holding his pillow.

"What did you wake me up for?" She asked him.

"Can I stay over here for tonight? Pretty please?" he asked pouting his lips.He tried to do puppy dog eyes but thought that it would over do it.

Dinoraryu sighed sticking out her hand. He smiled and quickly grabbed it. He scrambled quickly into her large bedroom. Once inside he placed his pillow down on her large king sized bed and made himself comfortable. She plopped down next to him.

"So?" she said. He looked at her.

"So what?" he replied.

"I'm asuming that you have a reason not to be spending the night in your own house and bed." She responded. Link blushed. 'What should I tell her?' he thought. He knew if he told her the truth she'd laugh at him. But if he told her a lie she would see right through it. But I have a better chance of covering up and being forgiven if I tell her a lie.' He thought.

"She snores extremely loudly." He said looking her in the eyes. Okay he knew that it wasn't a good excuse but at least it covered up for a while.

"So your hormones were talking to you and having a rave eh?" She answered back.

"Damn it! How the hell did you know?" He said.

"I didn't." She replied. "All I did was make an educated geuss and you cracked.Now get to sleepbefore the cuckoo crows." She ended. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Link smiled. He loved the fact that nothing could ever go on between them, leaving them the possibility to be open with each other and have moments like this. He hugged his pillow and happily fell asleep.

_**--------------------- With Navi ---------------------**_

"Link...Link!" Navi groggilly called out. She had woken up in his room and he wasn't there. She roamed his house for another ten minutes before speaking again.

"How dare you ditch me!" She screamed. She gave a quick yawn, and emitted a loud buzzing noise to indicate her anger.

"When I wake up and find you. You're in for a world of hurt! You hear that blondie! You are going to wish that you had to fight Ganon all over again!" She finished her rant. She gently floated back to Link's room and plopped on his bed to fall back to sleep.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Yay! I finally finished typing this thing! It took me forever! Now I'm going to go and sleep for twenty years. Anyway read and review as always thanks again to everyone who does or did... Yeah I have nothing more to say so peace out (I can't believe I actually said that lol!)**_


	7. The Next Step and Pancakes

**Hey sorry it took me sooo long to update. I guess when I said that I'd be asleep for 20 years I wasn't exagerating. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed and anyone who's reading this. Oh and by the way I've decided that if someone's thinking I'm going to use italics...you probably would have caught on anyway but just a heads up.**

**The Next Step...and Pancakes.**

The sun shone strongly through the window of Dinoraryu's room. Link scrunched his face and threw his pillow over his head.

"God damn sun, why don't you just go and burn in hell." He mumbled.

"Come on now Link!" a chipper female voice said. Link lifted the pillow a little to look at Dinoraryu. "We all know that the sun already burns 'cause it's like made of hydrodgen and is a flaming ball of doom, and if it ever ended up in hell, which by the way is impossible because there is no real place called hell it's just something that we want to think exists because it's part of our creed, we mortals here in Hyrule would die a slow and painfully cold death during the ice age that would quickly follow." Dinoraryu finished with a smile.

"Shut up Miss I'm-So-Smart-Bow-To-My-Greatness" Link said pulling the pillow closer to his head. _If only yesterday could go away, maybe I wouldn't feel so miserable then. _

"You're just upset 'cause I'm the best damn thing since chocolate ice cream" Dinoraryu retorted hitting him with her pillow.

"You know that chocolate ice cream hasn't even been brought to Hyrule yet...Hell chocolate hasn't even been brought to Hyrule yet!" Link responded. He looked at Dinoraryu who was moving her hand in a mocking gesture. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Aw, isn't this so adorable! It's like that time when you guys were 6 and had the chicken pox." Naryu said happily.

_**- Flashback - **_

A 6 year old Link and Dinoraryu sat upright on Dinoraryu's large bed. Dinoraryu pulled the warm covers over her small body to hide from Naryu while she scratched the sores on her arms. Link being the less informed of the two sat and scratched the spots on his elbow.

"Link don't scratch it will just get worse that way! Just a few more days and it will all be over." Naryu said concerned. Link pouted and tried to stop scratching. With a sigh Naryu pulled out a pair of oven mits and placed them over his small hands. "Now where did Dinyu go?" the blue haired goddess said pulling the covers to reveal Dinoraryu scratching her arms. Naryu placed a pair of oven mits over her hands too.

"Agh I can't take this any more!" Din yelled storming into the room.

"Come now Din, Link and Dinoraryu only have the chicken pox it'll be gone in a few days. Then they'll be back to their old selves and running around outside where they can't bother you. Just please don't hurt them! They're only 6!" Naryu pleaded.

"Um...Actually I was talking about how on my soap opera that retard Victo slept with Karli who's married to Borris who's having a mental breakdown right now and he's going to shoot Victor because of it, and Alexis is trying to kill James because he's her baby's real father. But...now that you mention it, I was starting to wonder why the twerps weren't running around like maniacs causing choas in the streets and lots of yelling." Din responded.

_**- End Flashback -**_

"So Din was always that evil!" Link whispered to Dinoraryu. "You know I was wondering whether she was always like that or just turned that way after we started to become better friends."

"I guess she was always that evil, never really noticed it before though..." Dinoraryu whispered back.

"Yeah well you two definitely aren't stupid little twerps anymore...You two are glorified pains in the ass." Din said walking in. Link and Dinoraryu flashed the red headed goddess a toothy grin each.

"Hey when were we stupid?" Link asked.

"Well..."

_**- Flashback - **_

Link and Dinoraryu still sat on the bed watching Naryu slip the oven mits onto their hands. It would have been more fun to watch if the two 6 year olds weren't itching all over. They tensed and squirmed trying to make the intching stop.

"Holy goddesses I'm so itchy!" Link whispered to Dinoraryu.

"Come on Link just pull through this! You heard Naryu just a few more days if we don't scratch." his best friend whispered back.

"Agh I can't take this anymore!" Din said storming into the room.

"Neither can I!" yelled Link. He turned to face Dinoraryu. "I'm sorry Dinyu but I have to do this..."

"Link no!" she said fearfully. She watched with her large round eyes.

"If I die..." Link started. "Tell Mido..." Dinoraryu nodded listening intently. "Not to come to my funeral." It seemed like hours that they watched Link edge closer to trying to scratch the sores all over his body. Finally the time came, he placed his hand over his arm and...

"What the?! It's not working!" Link yelled running his mitted hand up and down his arm. "What evil black magic did you cast on me! Curse you Naryu and these evil things on my hands! Curse you!"

_**- End Flashback -**_

"Hey any 6 year old can mistake oven mits for evil black magic spells of doom!" Link said in his own defense.

"Should we test that theory?" Din said crossing her arms over her chest. Link opened his mouth to dare her to but Dinoraryu slapped her hand over it.

"We'll pass on that." Dinoraryu said.

"I think that Link was as cute as a little puppydog!" Naryu said happily. The three other people in the room stared at her.

"Did someone forget to give you your morning coffee?" Din asked. Naryu sighed.

"Alright so now that Din just proved that Link was --" Naryu started but was interupted by a cough from Din. "Alright now that Din proved that Link was and ever shall be an idiot don't you two have a problem to get back to fixing?"

"What problem?" Din asked.

"Well it's about this tall, and has blonde hair, and is royalty." Dinoraryu answered.

"You kidnapped a princess!" Din yelled at the two young adults.

"It wasn't me it was all her!" Link yeeled pointing at Dinoraryu. "I'd be happy not to see that wretch after what she did but no, Miss Smarty-Pants over here wants a happily ever after ending! Hurt her not me!" Link cowered pulling up the covers to cover his face.

"Scaredy cat!" Dinoraryu yelled at the guy sitting beside her. She turned her attention to Din. "Well Din, I'd really love to sit here and explain this all to you. But with your violent disposition, and our fear for our lives I think that - Hey isn't your soap opera on?"

"What is it?" Din asked turning around to check.

"Now Link! Run!" Dinoraryu yelled grabbing Link's wrist and bolting for the window.

_**- At Link's House -**_

Link slowly turned the doorknob and silently pushed the door open. Poking his head past the threshold he peeked around his foyer. Pulling his head back outside he looked at Dinoraryu who was standing behind him.

"Alright 9:00 am and the coast is clear. " He whispered to Dinoraryu. "Now all we have to do is sneak inside and get to the kitchen 'Mission: Impossible' style. That way we have the element of suprise on our side and Zelda will never know that I didn't spend the night in my room." He rubbed his hands together. Dinoraryu nodded.

"You know in retrospect, letting you watch that movie wasn't the best idea that I've ever had" she stated. Link rolled his eyes. The two quickly snuck inside. Dinoraryu silently closed the door behind them. Link grabbed her forearm and pulled her to the floor. She yelped in suprise. Link put a hand over her mouth.

"We're fighting a war here don't jeopardize the mission with your unexpectedness." He whispered into her ear. "Remember expect the unexpected and be prepared." he stifled a laugh at the end. Dinoraryu raised an eyebrow at him. "Remember that goat from the movie 'Hoodwinked'? He's the best character ever!" he whispered.

"Seriously I should censor what movies I let you watch if you become all hyper like this." Dinoraryu mumbled. She looked expecting to see Link beside her but he wasn't. "Link?" she whispered.

"Over here Dinyu!" he whispered back. She looked over and saw him hiding behind the couch. Her jaw dropped and she raised her hands in a questioning gesture. "You weren't expecting the unexpected were you." Dinoraryu sighed and crawled over to meet him. "Alright that was the easy part." He started. "Now all we have to do is roll around the lamp, crawl under the table, and summersault to the side of the island."

"And what then double-o stupid." Dinoraryu asked sarcastically.

"Then it's your turn to think up the rest of the plan." Link replied seriously. Dinoraryu slapped her forehead. Link quickly looked around. He turned to face the brunette. "Dinyu, if I don't make it out alive. Tell Naryu that I was the one who took the cookie from the cookie jar when we were 6"

"Link..." Dinoraryu said softly. She slapped the back of his head. "You idiot you're not going to die we're inside your house. Seriously do you even listen to yourself when you talk sometimes?" Link shook his head.

"It ruins the illusion." he answered. Then he took off crawling and rolling around untill he reached the island bordering the kitchen from the living room. Dinoraryu sighed and followed suit.

"Okay so now all I have to do is sneak back into my room then walk out and pretend that whatever has happend in the past few hours never happened" Link said.

"Sure but..." Dinoraryu stopped mid-sentence and sniffed the air. "Do you smell something?"

"Oh sorry that's just me making some breakfast for everyone" Zelda said looking down at them.

"Oh sure thing thanks Zel!" Link said happily. "Now where was I? Oh yes first I do a summersault and then roll to the left and then we - Zelda!" Link looked up shocked and saw her figure leaning over the counter of the island.

"So much for the element of suprise." Dinoraryu said though her laughter. She stopped laughing for a minute and stood to face Zelda. The brunette leaned on the counter as well. Link mumbled some incoherent sentences and stood as well. Dinoraryu smiled. "So just out of curiosity...How long did you know that we were here? Or there?"

Zelda touched a finger to her cheeck. "Now, I can't remember whether it was when you opened the door, or after you two started adding in your own background music." Dinoraryu glared at Link.

"I told you that was a bad idea" she said punching his arm.

"Well Tom Cruise never got caught when his background music was playing. How was I supposed to know that adding cool spy background music would jeopardize our element of suprise?!" He yelled. Dinoraryu shook her head and slapped her head.

"Link. Do you ever listen to yourself when you talk?" Zelda asked.

"Psh no! I sound like an idiot." he responded.

"Well at least he admits it." Zelda added. Dinoraryu was mumbling something about how she was never going to leave Link and a television in the same room ever again. She stopped for a minute and sniffed the air again.

"Mmm...Are those...pancakes?" she asked the princess. Zelda nodded. She stifled a laugh when she saw Link drooling at the sight of the stack of freshly made pancakes on the table.

"Well then I guess it's time for the beautiful breakfast that the beautiful Zelda prepared for us. So if you excuse me I have to go and...Pancakes!" He yelled as he bolted for his seat closest to the cooling plate.

"Link will do anything if you offer him pancakes." Dinoraryu said while walking to grab her seat at the head of the table.

"Good to know." Zelda said jokingly as she walked up behind Link and placed a few pancakes onto his plate. Link watched with wide eyes anxiously awaiting the pancakes. As soon as they were set on his plate he grabbed his fork and knife and started hacking away at them. Dinoraryu watched as he stuffed peice after peice into his mouth.

"God dammit Link chew your food." the brunette said to her blond friend. Link nodded and took a break from stuffing his face to chew. Suddenly he stopped chewing and looked around the table for something. He banged his fists on the table and looked at Dinoraryu who sighed and snapped her fingers. Zelda watched in amazement as a bottle of maple syrup appeared before Link, who opened it quickly and drizzled some in his mouth before proceeding to drown the pancakes left on his plate with the sticky liquid. Zelda scratched behind Link's ear still astounded by his ability to eat so much. Link smiled while chewing. Suddenly there was a thumping noise. Suprised, Zelda and Dinoraryu quickly looked down in time to see Link's foot thumping the ground like a happy dog's would.

"Well I guess when Naryu said that he was like a puppydog she never expected this..."Dinoraryu said. Link swallowed his food.

"Didn't I tell you to expect the unexpected!" He said. He turned his head to face Zelda. "By the way these pancakes are the best that I've ever had! Ever! And the scratching behind the ear felt good too." Zelda stared shocked. She watched him turn back and pile more pancakes onto his plate.

"I...better go and...make more" she stammered. Zelda turned around and walked back to the stove. _That's probably the nicest that he's been to me since I came here! Maybe staying wasn't such a waste. _she thought.

_**- After breakfast -**_

"Alright so now that we're done watching Link stuff himself I say that we get down to buisness." Dinoraryu said as she twiddled her thumbs. "So...where did we leave off last time?"

"Well you told them to talk about their feelings and then me and Link started to make fun of Zelda, and then she left, then you yelled at Link, then he got sprayed with water, then he disappeared before bed." Navi said.

"Navi! When did you get here?" Link said.

"When I woke up and heard your cursedly loud voice coming from the kitchen." Navi responded.

"Well so what now Dinoraryu?" Zelda said to the girl sitting at the head of the table while Navi attempted to beat up Link for leaving her behind.

"So we left off on feelings right?...Well then how about a recap of those feelings cause I think I have short term memory loss." Dinoraryu answered.

"Yeah and no lying this time Link!" Navi yelled.

"Shut up..." he mumbled.

"Alright spill it Linky, what were you holding from us?" Dinoraryu said. Link sighed. _Stupid Navi and her big mouth_.

"Alright I may have some feelings left for Zelda but it could just be that relapse after a break up. So let's not take that too seriously." he said softly hoping that not a soul heard.

"I...still have...feelings for you as well...Link." Zelda said slowly. Her heart raced. He was alive and he still loved her. This was like a dream that she would have. But she was not waking up. She wasn't dreaming. Zelda blushed slightly.

"Aw...I was hoping to get to the violence part so we could decapitate a cucco! " Dinoraryu whined. Link and Zelda looked at her.

"You wanted to decapitated a cucco?" Link asked scared.

"Doesn't everyone? I mean god those things are so annoying they're good for nothing evil buggers who should go extinct like their distant cousin the dodo. Which by the way if anyone asks I didn't aide in their quick annihilation." Dinoraryu answered.

"Right...I'll remember that if the guys with the straight jacket and big needle ever come back." Navi said sarcastically.

"That's all I'm asking you to do." Dinoraryu said with a wink and a smile.

"Ahem...so then Zelda I guess we could try this whole 'relationship' thing again?" Link said to the princess while Navi and Dinoraryu continued talking about the evils of the cuccos and the dodo bird. Zelda's blush deepend.

"Um..." she stammered. She didn't know what to say. _I love Link, with all my heart and soul. I've loved him since we met when we were 10. But I was engaged to Dublin. I had a commitment. Should I take this chance? _This stupid question was eating at her. She looked at Link and saw a shy grin as he looked at his feet. "Sure." she answered confidently.

"So...I guess this is our chance to start over eh?" Link said with a chuckle.

"I guess so." Zelda responded with a giggle. Navi and Dinoraryu turned to look at the pair of blondes.

"Wonder what's up with them?" Dinoraryu whispered to the fairy.

"10 rupees says that they have a date." Navi said back.

"Oh you're on!" Dinoraryu yelled slapping 10 rupees on the table. Link and Zelda turned to look at the source of the noise.

"Well this is probably the easiest 10 rupees that I have ever made." Navi said fluttering down to rest on the table.

**Alright then well please review. Oh and tell me if you think anything is wrong with the story like if it's not flowing or if the writing style seems different. 'Cause I'm not a very good judge when it comes to reviewing what I write or what my friends from school write cause then I either totally despise it(mine) or fudge critiques(friends). And if anything confuses you pm me and I'll answer it. OH and also I'm going to try and make a commitment to update once a week so this would be this week's. So I'll try for every Monday and if it doesn't come then just pm me and yell because that might be the only way to get me to get off my lazy ass and do it.**


	8. Second First Date Part 1

**Hey everyone who still reads this, though they shouldn't because I'm a bad person who doesn't updated when she says she will********. As you all know it's me, Krazieevilchic, and I told myself that I wasn't going to apologize 'cause I did have a very good excuse. But then I caved because I realized that I hate excuses and I tend to give them all the time, and worse being that a lot of the excuses I use are fakes. I'm such a bloody hypocrite. Anyway another thing that I realized is that opposed to when I talk, I have very bad grammar when I type. I tend to have app. 1 000 000 spelling errors, and half the sentences don't make sense to an ordinary human being. So one of my friends "offered" to proof read my chapters before I post them. So I was like "Yeah that would be great " but then I forgot but whatever, on with the chapter. Anyway yes this shall be the first part of a two part long chapter which I already have laid out in my head but was too lazy to actually put it down on paper. Then I started playing Kingdom Hearts (which is one of the best games ever created! I have a theory which explains the origins of the two main characters Riku and Sora which I'll probably make into some really bad fic with retarded crap I can think of!) so I kind of got side tracked. Anyway for all of you out there who think that I'm retarded I have one thing to say. I'm an otaku, booyahkasha. And by the way anyone who thinks I'm random and crazy (you know who you are!) THANK YOU!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ and right about now I would probably go on and on about how if I did I would take over the world and blah blah blah blah blah… **

**Second First Date.**

Link adjusted his hat. He bit his bottom lip as he stared at his reflection in the shiny glass of the mirror. He ran the fingers on his left hand through his bangs. He started to chew on his bottom lip nervously.

« Dear Goddesses Link! Don't be so nervous! » Navi scolded the blond man. She rested on top of the mirror. Link tensed. A few strands of blond hair fell to the front of his face covering his eyes. He casually brushed them away.

« Navi it's a first date. » he said quickly « A first freakin' date for crying out loud! » He paused to watch the little blue fairy flex her wings. He closed his eyes and sighed.

« Everything has to be just perfect… » he whispered. « I have to make a good impression or I might just have to relive the heartache of my life from the past… » he ended.

« Oh you poor little emo kid, why don't you go cut yourself in the corner I bought you a new blade. » Navi said sarcastically. Link looked down sadly. _Curses he's brooding again! I can't handle the brooders._ Navi thought.

Navi sighed. She flexed her wings once more before flapping them causing the upwards thrust needed to lift her little glowing body off the earth. She leisurely flew up to the Hylian man's face.

« Link, My dear, sweet, idiotic Link, firstly… » the small blue fairy rammed herself into Link's nose. « This is not your first date with Zelda! I don't know if you naturally forgot, or all the brain damage that Dinoraryu and I have been inflicting upon you since you were six finally took affect, but Zelda and you have practically been dating since you two first met! » She paused and took in a deep breath. « Secondly, yeah the first impression you made when you insulted her when she arrived totally won't play into this. »

Navi fluttered by his face for a few more seconds before retreating inside Link's hat. Link's face was contorted because of shock.

« Thanks for calming my nerves Navi, old buddy, old pal. Your little pep talks are always the best aren't they. » Link retorted sarcastically.

« Damn straight! » Navi yelled from inside the green cap.

With one final glance in his mirror Link turned and walked to the window in his room. He pushed the large glass panes open and rested on the window sill. A small smile played across his face as he felt the warm breeze across his face and the dim light of the setting sun tranquilized his previous nervousness. He saw the shadow of Dinoraryu's house in the near distance. He knew that Zelda was waiting there, preparing for their date tonight. He stretched his arms out and yawned. _2 more hours _he thought to himself, _2 more hours before judgment day._

A few metres away a blonde girl smiled as she looked out the window. She yawned and twirled her long blonde hair around her finger. She turned to the brunette girl behind her. Dinoraryu was forcing herself to chew an insanely large wad of chewing gum. Zelda raised an eyebrow as she watched Dinoraryu drop her jaw then snap it shut to chew something she wouldn't swallow.

« Um…Dinoraryu, what exactly are you doing? » Zelda asked. Dinoraryu stopped chewing.

« Well originally I was here to make sure that you wouldn't panic because of your date. But it looks like your fine with that so screw my original objective. So then I was like 'whatever, I'm bored.' So I had the brilliant idea that I could restart my Final Fantasy 7 game from CD 1 back on my PlayStation. But then I realized that as soon as I got my PlayStation 2, I accidentally volunteered my poor little system in a deadly experiment. So then I was like 'Why don't I go see some of my friends from other dimensions like Gaara, and Naruto, and Sephiroth, and L Lawliet?' but then it seemed like too much work opening a portal to get to them. So in the end I decided to see how much gum I could chew before my mouth became stuck together. » Dinoraryu's voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. The container returned to chewing.

« So how many pieces of gum are you chewing? » Zelda asked intrigued with all of the futuristic amazements Dinoraryu kept.

« About 5 packs, » Dinoraryu's voice responded. Dinoraryu continued to chew and struggled not to choke. Zelda blinked rapidly.

« Shouldn't it be impossible for us to communicate then? » the Hylian princess inquired.

« Yeah…But if you haven't noticed yet, I'm not speaking to you using my mouth. » The voice echoed inside Zelda's head.

« Then how are we speaking? » Zelda asked regretfully.

« Oh that's simple… » The voice responded «Telekinesis! »

« Right…How coincidental it is that every time you need something you get it. » Zelda said crossing her arms over her chest.

« Hunny, you know how people say ask and you shall receive? » Zelda nodded her head. « Well…I imagine and I receive! » Dinoraryu ended happily clapping her hands.

« Oh…That's a good one! I should write that down. » Zelda said with a laugh.

« So we have 2 hours to kill before your date. » Dinoraryu thought at Zelda while spitting out her gum. She turned and looked at the blonde. « I say we do some spa stuff! What do you think? »

Zelda took a deep breath. « I don't know I've never –»

« So 2 facials, 2 Swedish massages, 2 mud wraps, 2 manicures, 2 pedicures, 1 gel nail refill, and a pilates lesson for 2. » Dinoraryu paused as she talked into a small cell phone. Zelda giggled as she looked at the slim black contraption pressed against Dinoraryu's ear.

«Sounds amusing » Zelda said.

« Oh you'll love it! » Dinoraryu yelled flipping her phone closed. She observed Zelda staring at the small communicative device. She laughed.

« I love how you don't know about all the cool modern technology! » she said smiling. Zelda returned the smile.

« So are you going to explain? » the princess said.

« Sure. » The container started. « This is a cell phone. It is the Panasonic Foma 900iv to be exact. The colour is Cloud Black. It's used to communicate with people who you can't talk to face to face. » She looked at Zelda who seemed to have no trouble absorbing this information. « Does that summarize it enough for you? »

Zelda nodded cheerfully. « So shall we head to our spa day then? » Dinoraryu bounced towards her friend and linked their arms together.

« I do believe we shall! » Dinoraryu said happily opening a portal to the spa.

Link watched the ceiling in his room for a while longer. _Only 1 hour now, come on I can make this_ he thought. He quickly sat up. _I guess I should find something to do to pass the time._ He jumped off his bed and walked towards his kitchen. He slowly opened every cupboard.

« Damn it I'm bored! » the Hero of Time yelled to the sky. He felt a vibration on his head and suddenly remembered Navi resting in there.

« Oh, sorry Navi… » he whispered quietly. He heard her sleepy ringing and decided it was best to leave her alone. He continued to shift through the cupboards and eventually crossed a box of very peculiar items. He starred at them for a long while. The assortment of various colours appealed to his eye sight. He poked the large transparent plastic box curiously. _Maybe I should call Dinyu just to be on the safe side, I don't want a repeat of the last time she left something here. _He thought back to the time when he had opened his fridge to find what looked like a miniature version of a likelike sitting in the cool temperature. He had shuddered just thinking about it; he had been so scared he wasn't able to look at his refrigerator for a few weeks. He tried to think of a way to contact his best friend. _Well there is always her cell phone…Damn I forgot that those things haven't been invented yet. _He growled in frustration. _Well maybe if I just eat one everything will turn out perfectly fine, I mean it's not going to turn me purple is it?_ He shoved a large key shaped candy in his mouth. As he sucked on the candy he noticed that it had a sweet flavour. He looked at the box' label which read 'Extreme Sour Keys'. _I don't understand how some people think this is sour, _he thought moving it to the side of his tongue and then…

« Ohmygawd!!!! Someone call 911 there's a really sour taste in my mouth!!!! » he yelled flailing his arms.

« Link didn't I tell you that most of your sour taste buds are located on the sides of your tongue? » Navi yawned.

« No!!! Actually I didn't even know that you were awake. » Link responded.

« I'm not, you're rationalizing my voice in your head because you've come to associate me with; your conscience, the devil's advocate, and your small amount of brain power. »

«Yeah…so anyway what should I, HEY!! What do you mean small amount of brain power! I have a huge amount of brain power! » Link yelled.

« Maybe, but you just don't seem to use it…ever… » Navi replied from inside the hat. Link felt like strangling the little fairy who accompanied him everywhere. He was just about to initiate his plan when she spoke some very interesting words.

« I wonder what the girls are doing over there, I mean they basically only have half an hour left. » Link looked out the window. He secretly wondered as well.

Zelda sighed. _I need to do this more often_ the princess thought. She smiled and relaxed even more as the masseuses moved her hands, quickly over Zelda's back slowly applying pressure to her pressure points. The spa day was amazing! She and Dinoraryu had just sat back and had their facials, manicures, pedicures, and their pilates lesson done. Now all that was left was getting ready for the actual date which would be in oh about…HALF AN HOUR!!!

"Dear Goddesses look at the time! Dinoraryu I seriously need to get ready. Help me?" Zelda yelled. Dinoraryu sighed.

"Alright, but on one condition!" the brunette said.

"Anything, just say it and it shall be yours." Zelda responded in a dignified manner.

"TALK LIKE A NORMAL PERSON FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Dinoraryu yelled. Zelda remained clueless for about a minute.

"I don't get it" the other girl finally said.

"Okay here's what we'll do. I'll get Farore and myself to tutor you in a crash course for how to speak like a normal person, while Din and Naryu prepare you for your date. Got it?" Zelda nodded.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Alright, I can't believe we did it but…" Dinoraryu smiled. "It was worth it what do you say Zelda?"

"Hell ya! I mean like I would have been stuck talking like some kind of princess for the rest of my whole god damn life! And I would never have figured out how to decipher IM talking!" the blonde said flipping her hair over her shoulders.

Farore lay back on the bed in Dinoraryu's room.

"Damn dawg, I ain't never have thunk that we could cram your head with all our crap." Farore said.

Dinoraryu and Zelda looked at the youngest of the three Goddesses and shook their heads. Farore sat up right. Her short green hair was partially hidden under the sideways cap, except for the bangs that covered her left eye.

"Yo what? Come on ya'll now ya'll just acting whack!" Farore stood up and walked to the door.

"Lay off the caffeine aight dawg?" Dinoraryu yelled mockingly.

"Shut the hell up bitch, ya'll just hatin' 'cause I'm fly." With that Farore left the room.

"Seriously who talks like that?" Zelda said.

"I know she's a little messed in the head. But just goes to show that you can't choose your family." Dinoraryu responded. She looked up at the sun out of her window.

"Oh crap! Link will be here any minute to come and get you!" Dinoraryu turned and gave Zelda a once over. She smiled. "Whatever you look hot so it's all good!" Suddenly a rock shattered the window. Dinoraryu rushed to see what had happened. As she looked down Link smiled sheepishly.

"Hey can you send down my date?" he asked.

"Only if you learn to knock on the door like normal people" She retorted. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"But you and I both know that that's no fun!" he huffed.

Dinoraryu turned around to tell Zelda to head downstairs but found that she was alone. She turned back around to yell at Link but all she saw was him walking off with Zelda hanging on his arm. She scrunched up her face.

"Man! I didn't even get to make a stupid joke or take random pictures!" She threw herself onto her bed. "And now I'm all alone!" she sighed for a final time today. "Guess like it's time to break out the old Disney movies" she happily snapped her fingers and started watching The Little Mermaid.

0000000000000000000000000

Link looked at Zelda shyly. He could feel his face getting hot as she sat there quietly looking at her menu. He noticed that she looked up every few minutes just in time to catch him watching her. He tugged the collar of his tunic away from his neck. He took a deep breath in.

"So…Link, what are you going to order?" she asked casually. She placed her menu on the table. She looked up and held his gaze as if searching for something. Like whatever he said would brand him in her mind for the rest of eternity.

"Um…" He immediately shifted his gaze to his menu. "I was thinking about ordering the…" He searched the menu for whatever sounded good. Finally he found one that didn't sound as revolting as 'Chicken Feet' or as advanced as 'Cabeza de Cabrito' Feeling more confident Link set down his menu and called for the waitress serving them to arrive. She came quickly and smiled politely at the couple.

"Hi, I'm Natalie and I'm going to be your waitress this evening. So, like are you two on a date?" she questioned. Link watched her curl her finger in her short red hair. He listened and followed as much as he could while she babbled on and on.

"So then he was like 'Holy shit, if you wanted me to open the door then you should've told me' and I was like 'Oh my word! Opening the door for your date is common courtesy!' and then he was giving me this look that was like saying that the like only reason he was dating me was to get me into bed tonight. So I stormed out of there and just went straight home and – oh…" She paused in her mildly intriguing story of her bad first date. "I guess you two want to order and not hear me babble on. So what will it be?"

Link was relieved that she had finally stopped he listened as Zelda placed her order with Natalie. Then the young girl turned to Link.

"And what would you like?" Natalie said flipping her short hair wildly as she turned to face him.

"I think I'll order the basashi" he said with a smile. Natalie stared at him for a minute as did Zelda. They both had dropped their jaw, though Zelda had quickly regained composure and acted as though she didn't.

"Um…are you sure? You know there are plenty of other good and edible things on the menu." She said. "At least that's what they told me" she added quietly to herself.

"No it's okay I'll have the basashi" Link responded. He felt a little worried about what he had ordered after that. But he couldn't just back down in front of Zelda after he had ordered it.

"Whatever, I just hope you don't have a horse when you find out what it is" Natalie said. She laughed at her bad joke. Zelda found it mildly amusing because she chuckled too. Link just stayed silent. He watched Natalie walk away with their orders. He found himself staring at Zelda. Now was time for the hardest part, dinner conversation. He swore he could hear the jaws theme playing in the background. He hated life and the way it loved to pick on him.

"So, what's up?" Zelda asked casually sipping the glass of water Natalie had brought.

"Well, I'm on a date with a woman I had been obsessing over since I was six, she had broken my heart once and then when I thought that I was finally getting over it she reappears and says she loves me. Then after a lot of revenge arguments and pancakes we decided to go out on a date. And now that we're sitting in the restaurant I just ordered something which I'm not so sure what it is and I swear that everyone in here thinks I'm a moron and the whole world is out to get me" Link gasped after saying this all in one breath. He felt a little relieved to get all that off his chest when he realized.

"Oh crap…" he said slapping his head with his hand.

"Stupid Link, Stupid Link! Why can't you learn to keep your big mouth shut from time to time!" he continued to slap himself. Zelda laughed. She thought that was the most adorable and schizophrenic thing she had ever seen anyone do. Link noticed her laugh and decided to look down at the table. Just then Natalie returned.

"Alrighty then ! Here's the Honey roasted cuckoo with fries for the lady" She set down a large plate. She turned and looked and looked at Link with a look of disgust and interest.

"And the basashi for you…" she put a medium sized plate in front of him. It looked delicious he didn't understand why they were making a big deal about it. He looked up and saw Natalie still waiting there.

"Thanks Natalie, you can go now" he said trying not to sound rude, though he had learnt not to care if he did. She just turned and pulled a chair from a nearby table and sat down with them.

"It's okay I'll take my break 'cause I want to see you eat this. Seriously man hope you don't have a horse" she responded. Zelda snorted as she took a sip of her water.

"What?" Link asked confused. Zelda smiled slyly.

"Nothing, don't worry Link I think you should just enjoy the meal" she said happily. Link raised an eyebrow. _Was Zelda trying to cover something up? _He thought _I knew that meeting Dinoraryu would have a bad influence on her._ He shrugged of the thought and stuck his fork into the basashi. Natalie's jaws dropped as she watched him slowly put a piece into his mouth and chew it. Zelda bit her bottom lip.

Link swallowed carefully, he desperately tried to figure out what the girls were giggling over. Suddenly his mind moved to the taste in his mouth. It was like the basashi was a meat he had never tasted. It was delicious! He quickly put another piece in his mouth which earned more curious eyes to the giggling girls. Soon he had almost finished his meal when he got up the nerve to ask.

"Um…what's so funny?" he asked casually.

"Link; do you know what basashi is?" Zelda responded in the form of a question. He shook his head. Natalie just couldn't contain it any more.

"Its raw horse meat!" she burst.

"Holy –" he stopped.

The two girls watched as the expressions on Link's face changed rapidly, as did the colour after a few minutes. The blonde Hylian bolted up and ran for the bathroom door. Zelda turned to Natalie.

"Can we get another honey roasted cuckoo with fries" she said.

"Yeah I put in that order when I heard him order the basashi" Natalie responded still watching the door that Link had run through swing on its hinges.

"Good choice" Zelda said.

**Anyway I think that this was possibly the longest chapter I've written in this story. O.O wowzors. Anyway please review it let's me know that this story isn't a worthless piece of crap that can be turned into garbage and mutilated by a garbage truck (a.k.a. Mr. Jaws-of-Flaming-Doom-with-big-teeth-and-scary-blood) Also for everyone who did ever review YAYZORS! You guys rule a little bit more then the people who have the same mentality as me and are too lazy to review because we just want to get on with reading but really want fics to update. You have MOTIVATION!**

**Baiz () **


	9. Second First Date Part 2

Second First Date (Part 2)

_**Hey, so this is not dead. I repeat, NOT DEAD! I spent some time seeing where I exactly wanted this story to go, and how I wanted to develop the characters. So I've made a whole timeline, detailed plot planner, character relations sheet, character sheets (following Dungeons and Dragons format in honour of Red Mage of course), diagrams, and maps of Hyrule and how it is connected to the rest of the world. Yeah, I went completely overboard. But now that I've got a lot of free time on my hands I'll be able to update things a lot faster and even fix up some of the early chapters (which had a lot of a) spelling errors b) grammatical errors and c) just didn't fit with the over all story)**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda franchise._

**Second First Date (Part 2)**

Link took in a deep breath. He looked around the small park that he and Zelda had retreated to after that disaster of a dinner. The night air was cool and crisp. He loved it. _I wish that every day was like this. _He thought. He turned around as he heard footsteps behind him. He smiled as Zelda handed him an ice cream cone. He took a lick of the vanilla swirl.

"See, now doesn't that taste better then raw horse meat?" she said jokingly while licking her vanilla cone.

"I hate you so much right now…" he mumbled.

"What was that?" Zelda started. "I wasn't the one who ordered for you."

"You're so lucky that I'm a nice guy," Link said grinning at her. "Otherwise I would do something very drastic right now."

Zelda cocked her head to the side.

"Like what Mr. Tough Guy?" she said daringly. Link reached his free arm around her shoulders. He waited for her to move closer to him and then…

"Like that," he said laughing as he let go of her.

Zelda was speechless. _That bastard! _She thought as she wiped the ice cream off of her face. She couldn't believe he had just done that. She glared at him as he clutched his stomach laughing.

"That was childish," she said sticking her nose up in the air. She crossed her arm and huffed.

"Zel, for both a sage, and the keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom you're not that smart are you?" Link said attempting to compose himself. "In case you don't remember I was locked asleep in a temple for seven years. Therefore, I still have the mentality of a 10 year old." He winked at her as he took another lick of his ice cream. She mumbled in a quiet voice which bothered Link a little.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch your hushed mumblings," he said holding a hand to his elf like ear. Zelda sighed and turned to face him.

"I said that you're obviously confused with the meanings of the terms 'wise' and 'intelligent'," she said. Link chuckled as he walked beside her and grabbed her hand.

"See, 10 year old brain mistake." He said as they started to stroll through the park. Zelda sighed once again as she linked her arm with his. The pair continued to walk down the cobblestone path through the fields of flowers, passing other couples as they walked. They had been crossing over a small wooden bridge when Zelda stopped. She leaned over the railing to gaze at the river running below. She was so caught up with the sound of the water and the reflection of the quarter moon that she hadn't felt Link beside her.

"Where does it run to?" She asked. She hadn't been out of the castle often as a child. Nor had she been allowed to travel far outside the Castle Town boundaries as an adult.

"To Lake Hylia," Link started. "See the river starts out in the Great Bay. You know, that ocean out in Termina. It heads west and then separates when it reaches Farore's Soul, which would be the shortest mountain out of Les Points. This stream takes a winding path through and around Les Points and heads off to join with the Zora River."

"Really," Zelda said. "So it's just one big thing that traverses the continent?" She didn't really want him to answer. It was a rhetorical question after all. She knew her geography well; it had been something that she was taught at the castle since she was an infant. _To know the foreign nations and how to deal with them you must know their location,_ she remembered her tutor telling her continuously. She saw that he had opened his mouth but decided it was best to change the subject.

"So, what now Link?" she said cutting off whatever he was going to say. She watched as he held his face in thought.

"Well since dinner was ruined and was unbelievably short…I guess that the only thing left to do would be go home and watch a bunch of bootleg DVDs." Link said. He jumped up and stepped two feet in front of Zelda. His floppy green hat flipped over as he bowed and held out his hand.

"After you m'lady," he said as he felt her accept his outstretched hand. Standing up he led her off back down the path towards the spot where Epona was waiting to take them home. As they reached the brown mare it occurred to Zelda to finally ask what was on her mind.

"Link, what's a DVD?" She bit her lip as Link chortled. _Did I say something stupid? _She wondered to herself. He calmed down as he helped her onto the saddle.

"You see," he said whilst pulling himself up onto Epona's back. "A DVD is a round disc that contains data for a movie. You play on this thing called a DVD player and hook that up to a TV." He bent forward and tapped Epona's neck. With a whinny she took off up the mountain path back towards Link's house.

"DVD player? Movie? TV?" Zelda said as she held on to Link for safety.

"Don't worry, you'll get it after a while," Link said pulling on Epona's reigns causing her to slow down in front of his house. "I'll show you when we get inside."

"I'm actually kind of excited," he added as he jumped down from the saddle. "Usually if I go somewhere I come home and find my place a mess and Dinyu usually passed out on the couch." He stopped and offered his hand to Zelda. She quickly hopped down and followed him to the door. "But tonight, she'll probably be at her place since she knows this is important."

Link put his hand on the door knob and froze as he felt it was unlocked. _Please don't let the damage be that bad, _he thought as he held his breath and pushed the door open. As he stepped inside he was bombarded with the scents of banana and popcorn. Looking to the kitchen he noticed the mess of bowls, plates, cutlery, and cooking utensils piled up in the sink. Fuming he made his way over to the couch where he found Dinoraryu and Navi hiding.

"What the hell was going on here?" he asked in a surprisingly calm voice. The two on the couch sat up straight and turned to look at him. Zelda bit her lip and slowly approached the scene.

"Well it's a funny story really…" Navi started as she flew slowly closer to Link's face. The small fairy watched his expression remain eerily serious and angry. "So funny in fact that it would be a shame for me to tell it, and Dinyu'll take it from here!" she added as she zoomed behind Dinoraryu's back.

"Wimp," the brown haired girl said under her breath before she looked up at the Hylian. She quickly put on a large innocent smile and reached for a bowl behind her. "See we were playing 'Singstar' but Navi sucked and then I was all like 'Hey! Let's watch a movie!' and she was like 'What new movies do ya have?' and I was like 'Let's watch the new Indie movie!' and she was all like 'I thought that loser Shia Labeouf was in it' and I was all like 'Yeah but he was a decent actor in Even Stevens so maybe something good will happen,' and then half way through the movie we're all like 'This sucks let's make some banana fritters!' So we raided your food storage device and started to cook some up. And then we needed popcorn if we were going to survive through another movie so we made some of that too. And then you walked in…" she paused and pulled the bowl she was searching for in front of her.

"We saved you some fritters though," she ended hoping that the food bribe would work. She watched as Link looked around his house one last time examining all the damage. Quickly he turned back and grabbed the bowl of fritters. Shoving one in his mouth he turned to offer one to Zelda, who had finally been courageous enough to come and stand beside him.

"So was the new Indie movie really that bad?" he asked jumping to sit on the couch beside his friend.

"It was okay, lots of let downs and some funny parts…" Dinoraryu said turning to sit down properly. Link looked back at Zelda and patted the cushion beside him. Slowly walking over Zelda plopped herself on the couch and stared at the large television. She was utterly confused by the recent conversation but she tried desperately not to let it show.

"Wow that sucks," Link said sticking his hand into the bowl on Zelda's lap and grabbing another fritter. "Anyway, got any other new movies to watch?"

"Well, I got that new one, Kung Fu Panda. Heard it was pretty good." Dinoraryu said with a yawn.

"Well then what are you waiting for pop it in the DVD player and let's watch!" Link said throwing his arm over Zelda's shoulders.

"Excusez -moi?" Dinoraryu said. "I just finished cooking up a batch of fritters which you're pigging out on, singing loudly and out of key to 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody', followed by an encore of 'Don't You Forget About Me' and 'Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'. Only to have you come home and yell at me for something you knew I was going to do anyway!" she paused to cross her arms over her chest and stick her nose up in the air. "The way I see it you should be thankful that I'm still willing to sit here."

"Okay new plan, you shut up and I'll put the movie on." Link said as he got up from his seat. Dinoraryu opened her mouth to say something but he quickly cut in. "Shut. Up."

After a few minutes of searching through a box of DVDs Link finally found the one he was looking for. He popped open the jacket and took out the shiny DVD. He held it up and showed it to Zelda before popping it into the player. Grabbing the DVD remote he rushed back to jump on the couch and snuggle up next to his date. The two Hylians were blissfully ignorant to the fact that miles away someone was plotting against them.

Dublin paced the floor in his chambers. It had already been at least a week since Zelda had run off. He chewed his bottom lip as he dropped himself on his large bed. He sighed as he realized that he would soon have to do something soon. His pushed his hand through his greasy black hair.

"What a predicament," he said with a chuckle. "Looks like I'll have to manipulate some pawns in this game of chess." He stopped and looked out his room's open window seriously. "Garreth, Amalia! Here. Now!" he snapped. Suddenly two small orbs of light zipped into the room. The two small fairies, one green and the other pink, floated steadily in front of Dublin's face.

"Yes sir," they chimed in together.

"You two have the honour of being recruited on a mission for me," he said with a smirk. He waited and watched as the two fairies buzzed nervously. "Don't worry, you're not in danger." He added. He turned around and walked back to his bed.

"You two will be on a recon mission," he said as he reached down and touched the elegant coverings. "I want you to locate one Zelda Harkinian. You are to keep watch on her position, actions, etc. for the next 48 hours." He stopped for a minute, assuming that the two fairies would have something to say. After about 10 seconds he realized that they were going to remain quiet and decided to continue.

"I assume that she'll be with two people. One male; blond, blue eyes, Hylian. He'll probably be wearing green. Second female; brunette, brown eyes, seems to be Hylian. She'll probably be very loud. I want you to keep track of these two as well." He turned back to face his two minions.

"That is all, you two are dismissed." He ended. He watched them hover there for a few more minutes. Irritated he snapped at them again. "I said that YOU'RE DISMISSED!" with the strangely loud boom of his voice the two fairies squeaked and flew off into the night.

Dublin smirked as he lay back on his bed. _It's good to be powerful, _he mused to himself. _Get everything you want, 'command people', it's a beautiful thing._ He quickly sat up and looked at the bluish quarter moon outside. _Enough of this peace though, looks like I need to start controlling more. If I can't have Zelda and her kingdom peacefully, I will take her kingdom and the new one she is staying in through manipulation and force. After all what's living through another war if you can survive an eternity?_

_**Yeah tried to leave some little hints, etc. in there. Maybe they won't come across right now. But everything will make sense when I'm done. The way that I see it there should be a minimum 11 more chapters of this to write. Of course they'd be 11 long ass chapters. Also I'm attempting to cut back on swearing. Yeah, that might not work out so well. Anyway look out for updates and quick chapter revisions. **__**Anyway, read and review hope you enjoy. Flames accepted as well.**_

_**Peace out.**_

_**KEC**_


End file.
